Echo of the Ghost Kitsune
by Kyuubi16
Summary: He had followed in the foot steps of the old man. Interacting and helping any society who would accept his aid, but sometimes it got lonely. With his latest stop being a place known as Amity Park known as ghost central his latest adventure proves to be one with much promise.
1. Arriving to Amity

Echo of the Ghost Kitsune

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

A yawn escaped the tired young blond man's mouth. The sound of his sneakered feet was masked by the hustle and bustle of on goers and car engines. It was a chilly September day in Amity Park, Minnesota.

The youth stopped to scan his eyes in one of the mirror of the shops. Those cerulean eyes of his had seen better days. His spiked blond hair also looked like it could use a touch up, maybe a cut? It had been a while since he last had his hair cut.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder when he would encounter his first entity. It was said that ectoplasmic spirits with unusual properties had been crossing over to the world, in other words the ghost were bleeding into the living world.

He couldn't help but be curious why Amity Park? Sure it was a large urban city reminiscent of Chicago or Philadelphia, but nothing about the Urban City so far screamed ghost.

Then again an outsider looking it always had a rather unique perspective then the home borns. It was also quiet and lonely moments like this that made him wonder if he made the right choice in following in Hagoromo's footsteps?

If maybe some worlds were just better off on their home? Either way he had already went through the trouble of forging a birth certificate and records to put on file and the databases so no sense in worrying about it now.

He had stopped in front of the place that was the local teen hang out. The name of the restaurant was called 'Nasty Burger.'

Seriously? Nasty burger? Who would eat from a place called Nasty anyway? Sound like something a child would come up with or at least something to appeal to children.

Well if it was still operating and was popular maybe the term nasty was some sort of slang.

He had already seen the Observatory, a Major Research Lab, Museum, and other such modern buildings such as Skyscraper so there wasn't much else of interest he could check out.

For a place described as ghost central it seemed relatively peaceful so far. A hell of a lot more docile than the blond's short accidental trip into the Ghost Zone.

Entering the fast food establishment the food smelled not only edible but decent, at least compared with fast food standards. Naruto ordered a burger, some fries, and a shake and sat down at one of the boots. He proceeded to eat his meal in peace. It was ok more or less, he had better burgers before.

''Hey you!'' a confrontational and feminine voice had shouted out to him.

Naruto looked up, curious as to who could be shouting at him. He took notice the speaker was a teenager. She had raven colored hair with a bit of a shine to it, short cut, with a small pony tail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie. Her skin was rather fair, maybe close to peach and she wore dark violet lip stick.

Her outfit consisted of a black choker around her neck; she also wore a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. She was also wearing a pleated green and black plaid skirt over long purple stockings that tucked into black leather boots. On her back was a purple backpack that looked like a cow's udders.

''Don't you know by eating that you're contributing to the slaughter of innocent animals?'' her tone continued to be accusatory with lecture overtones thrown in.

Naruto gave her a quizzical look. It took him a moment before he realized what this girl was going on about. She must be a vegetarian. Make no mistake Naruto love animals; he just loved eating the delicious ones even more.

''I'd be with you on that, but unfortunately meat tastes rather good.'' He casually replied to her said as he took another bite of his burger. The girl's reaction was both a mixture of disgust and annoyance.

''That's horrid...Vegetables and Fruit are a far healthier alternative and you don't have to kill animals to make it.'' She continued to argue her point as Naruto simply took a sip of his shake as he looked back up at the girl. She was a bit on the slender side, but pretty cute all the same. Naruto was curious on just how develop this girl would be given some time. It was simply just one of those things that had developed over time. While Naruto was no peeper like Jiraiya he had over the years grown to understand healthy sexual interests, but also exercised restraint.

''Depends on the person…meat has a lot of nutrients and such that some people need.'' He countered his argument. Throughout the years Naruto soon came to learn he couldn't spend all his time training. So he spent a good deal of time reading and with reading he broadened his horizons. Were it not for the fact he had already grew up when he became the Seventh his ability to adapt or learn things would not have gone as smoothly as it did.

''People can live without eating meat.'' The girl replied quite adamant that her opinion was right.

Naruto really hated dealing with people persistent in their beliefs to the point of trying to push it on others. Like those damn Madara sympathizers he had to deal with. As such he had no love for the cults or religions for any society he visited.

''The Neanderthals ate nothing but meat since agriculture took quite a while to be discovered.'' Naruto pointed out but that didn't seem to discourage the girl. Why did she come over here anyway? He really wanted to eat his meal in peace. They didn't even know each other. Was this something she did often? Go up and start lecturing random strangers. Not smart considering how some people could get.

Unfortunately like many others in his shoes he was a beacon for Chaos. Well at least he knew what that Ranma guy was going on about when it came to Chaos forces.

''And when it was then they found a way to eat alternatively. '' She shot back crossing her arms.

''Look if you're trying to convert me it won't work. Meat is far too vital for my diet to change." His metabolism would have him waste away.

''Gaaah!'' Was the gir's frustrated cry. ''Why can't people like you understand!?'' She said in frustration.

''People like me? I'm just going to ignore that,'' The blond said as he finished up his food and went to throw away the remains. He ignored her as her as he walked away. _'The nerve of that girl…'' _He looked at the directions he printed out. For the time being he was renting an apartment until his papers cleared and he was able to buy a house. Gambling his way to a quarter million left the blond with a nice little bank account until he could find another means to support himself.

He walked to the school and asked around until he was led to the office of the Vice-Principal/English Teacher/Substitute teacher L. Lancer.

He was promptly given his schedule based on the test he took a few weeks prior to this semester. Having been given a copy of books from the book room he went to his locker. Number 900. Putting most of his materials in the locker he tried to sense if anything was amiss.

Naruto didn't seem to pay too much attention of the students heckling some girl something about her being emo or something. ''Well if it isn't the Emo!'' Naruto heard a male voice shout. He looked up from his locker to see a tall, blond, dumb blond type. He was top heavy, so he played sports with cruel blue eyes. Not a monster, more like a teenager who was petty and jerk with a style and trimmed haircut. Like the other jokes he simply wore a pair of jeans a t-shirt, black in color. From his red jacket with a sport's emblem on it he was obviously jock and his target of torment was the girl from Nasty Burger.

''Once again Dash you show how dumb you really are by not being able to distinguish between a Goth and an Emotional disturbed person.''

Naruto had to smirk at that one. The raven haired girl had quite the bite to her.

''You calling me dumb freak!''

''It's pretty self-explanatory, but since you're asking then yes, yes I am.'' He heard her say. He couldn't help but snicker at her comment.

''I'll show you to make fun of me Emo,'' The Jock said as he grabbed her shirt. That was taking things a little too far. It was pathetic on how school systems let jocks and other people with a bit of wealth get away for bully other kids as long as games for their schools were won or their parents giving the school generous bonuses which a vast amount seemed to mystically vanish.

As if time had slowed down Naruto zipped over to where they at. His superior super human reflexes left the students in awe. A swift kick sent the blond into the lockers causing a semi-noticeable dent as he caught the girl in his arm bridal style when he crouched down to catch her. He then looked up and gauge the reaction of the now silent students.

''You think it makes you something to bully others? That it makes you bad beating up on those weaker then you. Well let me give you a tip. If I see you harass her again I'll break every bone in your body,'' He said and by making a point kicking a hole in the wall causing nearly everyone's eyes to pop out. ''Boo,'' He said as the students sped off leaving the hallway empty except for him and the girl. The girl eased out of his arms.

''I didn't need your help,'' The girl stubbornly stated in a huff as she smoothed her skirt.

''I helped because it was the right thing to do. Most people who are helped like that usually say thanks.''

Suddenly and curtly the girl snapped. ''Whatever…just leave me alone.'' With that she made her leave.

Naruto made his way to his class. As luck would have it the girl was in his class. He ignored the curious looks and sometime glares she sent at him. He decided to go to the Library to see if they had any books. He liked this series of books, by Agatha Christine chronicling the murder/mystery/detective series which starred Hercule Poirot. Going up to the second floor he noticed in a corner in a dimly lit section of the library sat the black haired girl. It break time so most of the students were outside so that gave the girl a moment of peace of solitude.

She was on a lap top and noticed she was looking up stuff that had to do with the super natural. ''Yeah I know I sensed it too,'' She said to the computer.

_''The ghosts have become restless lately._'' The voice from the computer answered. Whoever it was on the other side was using some kind of device to mask their voice.

Dark, mysterious and has knowledge of supernatural world. A side kick type. Naruto had seen it before. It was this reason why he had enrolled himself in the high school. A high percentage of these weird incidents always revolved around teenagers or young adults. If anything weird was going to happen then this high school would be one of the epicenters. ''I'll look into it…''

_''Has anything unusual happen that coincide with this restlessness?''_

''No nothing at all, well this new guy showed up but..._''_ the raven haired girl trailed off.

_''You know I don't believe in coincidences. Has he done anything unusual?''_

''Well do you count putting a hole through the wall unusual?''

_''He put a hole through a wall? There have been documented cases where possession has given people near super human level of durability and other attributes. Do you know this boy's name?''_

''I didn't think ask...'' The girl replied.

_''That's sloppy Samantha.''_

Samantha as the raven haired girl was now identified scowled. ''I don't think he's being overshadowed. He's just some new kid, he's nothing important.''

_'If you say so...''_

''Look I have to go. I'll contact you more when I have more information.'' Sam said cutting off the computer.

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves wondering about this new development. Exiting the janitor's closet he walked into the hall filled with the hustle and bustle of many teens. There were the preppies, the geeks, the pretty boys, the Africans, the Asians, and pretty much more general and typical cliques that made up high school.

''Alright Fentured cough up your money!'' It was the hame blond from before but bullying some black haired boy. The boy was wearing a white t-shirt with some design on the front in red and a pair of rough blue pants. On his back was a blue backpack or from what Naruto could see from the side as the boy was being held against the lockers.

''Some people just don't learn!'' Naruto said as he placed a genjutsu on himself. Walking up behind the blond he tapped his shoulder. The blond snapped his head around, ''Wha...'' Only to his eyes instead of coming face to face with Naruto he saw a giant floating head of an evil ghost Nogitsune.

**_''I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL WITH KETCHUP MORTAL!''_**

Said blond dropped the boy and went down the hallway screaming. Mixture of laughter and looks of confusion and pointing was occurring at what happened. Well so much for trying to keep himself under the radar. ''You ok?'' Naruto asked extending his hand. The guy took it and Naruto pulled himself up.

''Thanks man...how'd did you do that?'' He asked in confusion. He didn't see the evil mask of certain death and was dumb founded that the school bully and star jock was scared away by the new kid.

''Trade secret I'm afraid. Still after chasing him away from picking on that raven haired girl he'd learn."

''Oh, you must mean Sam Manson of the Manson family,'' The boy said as he opened his locker.

''Manson family?'' When people's families were brought up it was because they were of importance or high standing.

''Yeah the Mansons are one of the richest families in Amity Park. They practically own a quarter of it along with dabbling in a few businesses across the state. They said members of their family are big in Engineering, Real Estate, and Stocks.''

''Huh...you think with money like that they send their daughter to private school.'' Naruto voiced his thoughts.

''Yeah well...there was supposed to be some kind of incident that was real hush hush and as such the next thing anyone knew she was attending public school.''

''Hhm, and knowing the rich type they spun this around into good publicity. Showing they're quite respectable people and could grace us mere mortals with their presence.'' He had heard about a similar incident of sorts in regards to civilian schools.

As they walked and talked whispers were being spread.

''Like I said those are just rumors.''

''Hey isn't that the new kid?''

''I heard he beat up Dash!''

''You know he's pretty cute!''

''He's hanging out with the ghost freak!"'

''Eew you don't think he's a ghost freak too do you?''

Naruto couldn't help but have a contemptuous frown in as he heard the students not so subtly whisper. Naruto looked to the boy for answers. ''I'm not exactly well liked around here. It's because of my parents. Amity is split down the middle between wanting to award them with the key to the city or to lock them away in the Insane asylum.''

''Something to do with Ghosts?''

''Yeah my parents...Amity's first and only professional ghost hunters.''

''You think they cut you some slack if your parents are dealing with specters and such.''

''Yeah well, must ghosts are pranksters and such. If they aren't scaring people they're most stealing things or other things considered juvenile. As such a lot of people view them as jokes. It doesn't help that they're both scientists and build a lot of weaponry and stuff. Latest rumors say I was created by them. Name is Danny Fenton by the way.''

Naruto extended his hand. ''Naruto Uzumaki...'' They shook hands. It always felt so weird to have to say his first name first.

''That's a cool name? Where are you from?''

''From out east. I was born in one of the small islands, but raised in Japan for the majority of my life. I know English and other cultures so well because of my tutors. You can say my father was famous where he was from, but because of the enemies he made I have to go by my mother's name.'' Not exactly a lie but close enough to truth that he didn't put much thought into remembering it.

''Wow that must be tough...'' Danny said, placing a sympathetic hand on Naruto's shoulder.

''You get used to it. Anyway what class you have next?''

''English with Mr. Lancer. He's an ok teacher but kind of strict.''

''I have that teacher as well. Might as well go,'' Naruto said as the two boys went to English. Yet once again the girl, Sam was in his class. Naruto had a feeling this was going to be a reoccurring experience. After sitting through the rest of his classes the last bell for the end of the day rang. Naruto was on his way to the exit when screams filled the hall. Students turned and came running in, barreling into each other and knocking other students down. Like a heard of scared animals those upright were trampling over those caught on the ground. It was then with an eerie green glow Naruto caught sight of what had the students so terrified. It was a dark green ectoplasmic tiger. The creature gave a roar as it got ready to pounce. Flinging is backpack to his front Naruto channeled chakra into a seal on the inside and summoned a foot long Katana. Imprinted on its white blade at the bottom was an array of seals. Grasping the handle Naruto charged forward as the ghost tiger made its move. Moving into a baseball style slide for safe he slid under the creature with the top of his Katana slashing it's underbelly.

His momentum coming to a halt Naruto poised it's blade at the creature. The creature gave a roar before it went intangible and passed through the walls out of the school. Naruto hoisted his blade over his back and made way for the exit. He knew that shit just a lot more complicated. He exited the building and was making way to his apartment. He didn't feel like dealing with any questions and would save that for tomorrow. Even if he had to go as far as using some Ninjutsu to alter memories. Though the first thing of business he was going to take care of was the person following him.

00

Chapter End

00

If anyone knows of any plot holes or episode inconsistencies they noticed fill free to tell me so I can work out the mistakes different from the actual canon.


	2. A Friendship is Formed!

Echo of the Ghost Kitsune

0

Danny x Valerie

Naruto x ?

000000000

Story Start

0000000000

Naruto hummed a solemn tune as he continued his journey down the side walk. He had stopped for a few donuts and some coffee before he continued his journey back to his place. It seemed like his persistent follower was going to continue following him until he put a stop to it. Glancing around and noticing there were few people nearby he made his move, quickly spinning and latching onto the wrist of the person following them.

He then dashed into the alleyway, yanking his pursuer into it with him and slammed them into the dumpster. The person gave out a rather feminine cry of pain. He quickly pinned her, one hand on her shoulder while the other was latched onto the left arm. Naruto let the person go once seeing who is was.

''Manson?'' He voiced her name in surprise that it was the Goth chick was his follower. Regardless of who it was he wanted to find out why she was following in the first place. The girl swung out her right hand which Naruto avoided with ease as he took two steps back.

Sam massaged her shoulder where he slammed her into the dumpster. ''Thanks alot ass-hole!'' She said acidly.

''I'm the ass-hole?'' He asked as disbelief filled his voice to which he summarily began to point out why he was in the right to defend against her choice of action. ''You were the one following me. You could have been a thief,'' He held up a finger a he began listing of who she could have been. ''Murderer, spy, or even a rapist. I had every right to defend myself.'' He paused and then asked the questioning that had been at the forefront of his mind since he realized it was her. ''Why were you following me?''

''I wasn't following you. I just happened to be heading the same way.'' She lamely lied, not much convinced of the lie herself. She hadn't expected to be caught so she ddin't plan that far ahead.

''I doubt it. I'm heading to my apartment complex and from what I heard your family is pretty well off and lives nowhere near this side of town so try again."

''Who told you?'' She asked, trying to change the subject.

''That doesn't matter...so...are you going to tell me or should I try piecing the puzzle together of one Sam Manson by asking our esteemed student body?'' the underlining intent behind his actions was rather spelled out.

She gave him a menacing look then relented,''Fine...I saw how you fought that ghost.''

''Yeah, you and half the school.''

''No I mean I really 'saw' as in I'm not just some statistic. I don't just run and scream like a chicken with it's head cut off at the sight of ghost. It's kind of hard to explain...I can...feel them sometimes. I get these really intense headaches.''

''That's curious...do you have any mental abilities?'' He asked as she looked up at him surprised.''Let's just say I'm not exactly normal myself and things like this don't really surprise me. Among the things I know, intense headaches are usually a sign telepathic abilities emerging.''

''Wow...you're smarter then you look...no offense.'' she quickly covered up the semi-insult.

''I'll take your sort of compliment in stride then. By the way I suppose this makes us even, since I saw your little library thing." .''

Sam went rigid at that. ''You were spying on me?'' She asked, angry and upset that were privacy was invaded.

''You can be pissed if you want but remember that the school library is a public place and you can't justified being angry as you're here now for following me.''

'Damn him!" She mentally cursed, not being able to refute his logic. Why couldn't he be like most of the dumb blondes at the school obsessed with popularity, wealth, clothes, and money? Stupid blond.

''You know...you're pretty cute when your angry,'' Naruto found himself suddenly saying. While he wasn't being untruthful that she was cute, he figured he would get a bit of a laugh at her reaction.

"S-Shut up," Her angry exclamation followed a flushed expression. "I still don't know whether I should trust you or not? You're suspicious you know that right? You appear out of nowhere, can fight ghosts, trying to find information on certain people; maybe the last one isn't accurate but it's close enough don't you think?''

''Kuso!'' He was hoping the girl wouldn't be that damn smart.

''By 'damn' I guess I hit the nail on the head!'

Naruto looked up in surprise. ''You speak Japanese?''

''Courtesy of dear old 'mother' and 'father' you could say.''

''Hhm...you seem like a real individual, smart, different from the crowd, and observant. I know this is presumptuous but if you tell me more about you and I'll do the same.''

''Fact for fact.''

''Fair enough but let's just say that some of things I'll tell you will blow your mind.''

''I'll be the judge of that. My name is Samantha Amelia Manson.''

''Naruto Uzumaki, I use my mother's name to honor her and for all intents and purposes I'm on my own."

''If you haven't heard about my parents you will eventually. Jeremy and Pamela Manson, whom own practically half the town. I swear there like the definition of the word preppy. Then there's my grandma whose pretty cool. She says I'm a lot like her and supports my individuality.''

''My parents, died when I was born. The plot of a madmen and well, its easier if I just showed you...'' He said as he pressed two fingers against the girls forehead. Certain memories were melded into her psyche. Particularly only things Naruto wanted her to know at the time. When it was done Sam fell back, against the dumpster into a sitting position.

The first thing that happened was her loosing her lunch. The memories to real and vivid to be false. The next thing she did was something she hadn't done in years. She cried real tears, as if everything she witnessed was done to her. Naruto picked up the girl bridal style and teleport back to his place. By the time she came too it was late in the evening. She groaned and sat up, looking around the strange room. Her head still spinning and her focus blurry.

''I hope you enjoy tea...'' Naruto said setting a cup on a desk nearby. ''Why?''

''I shouldn't trust you...but I decided I'm going to anyway. Whenever I travel having some confidants in places like this makes it both easier for me and having to sit through and slowly test whether or not you can keep some secrets is something I hate. I'm not the most patient of people you see. I'm trusting you with what I told you Manson."

''What if...what if I were tell someone...''

''You won't because your not the type too. And if you did I would have to kill you and everyone you told. You saw the memories. It would be easy for someone like me to do.'' He spoke coldly as Sam went pale.

''I won't...I won't tell anyone,'' She said, oddly meaning it. A small part of her mind was screaming at her for being insane. It was telling her to run, but then with Ghosts appearing and causing havoc in the last few centuries ago would it be all that unbelievable. The poltergeist who played small pranks and came to people and visions were becoming ore powerful with each passing decade. No longer only being able to momentarily past people or become a visible form with bed sheets. They were becoming real and could hurt people. They were taking all sorts of shapes and sizes and becoming more numerous by the week.

''Sam if you aid me I'll aid you...as simple as that. You have my back and I'll do my best to make sure nothing happens to you.''

''Is that how you sweet talk all the girls? Tell them that no monsters or demons will hurt them or you'll rip them in two?''

He shrugged, ''It depends...is it working on you?'' He asked smirking.

Sam shook her head, feeling herself flush. She couldn't believe this cocky bastard was making her blush. She wasn't supposed to be the pretty or sought out girl. She was the rich bitch or creepy goth girl.

''You're more beautiful then you know. You should leave your hair down more often?''

''Her hair?' Sam reached up to feel her hair and sure enough it wasn't in it's signature small ponytail.

''Your hair tie is on the table. And don't worry about your parents I called using your cell phone and mimicked your voice. 'You' told them you were going to shopping for a change in attire.''

Sam scowled at him, she could imagine her parents jumping at joy.

He turned, smirking, ''I didn't say what style though. When you're ready let me know. I'll take you home.''

Sam shook her head, still feeling a bit nauseous about what she experienced. She hardly knew him and yet he trusted her with some pretty dark secrets. On the other hand he could kill her with ease if she told anybody so that was out. This whole situation was just so damned confusing. She might as well enjoyed the tea he made. There would be plenty of time to figure out more of this situation later.


	3. The Portal Incident!

Echo of the Ghost Kitsune

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

Walking down the hallway of Casper High Naruto and Sam shared a dialogue. ''People here don't tend to pay too much attention do they?'' Naruto asked as he picked up on the glances and stares from the other students. ''At least not to the important things,'' he added ignoring the whispers of students about the goth freak and the new kid hooking up. It annoyed him to no end that they wasted their time gossiping and such, but then again he supposed some things would never change. Teenagers were going to be teenagers.

He couldn't help but think back to a rant someone from the older generation had went on about.

No longer were kids being though to drive or taking classes on etiquette because of tax cuts and such. No longer were mothers teaching their daughters how to be ladies or how to cook often being bitter towards the father of their children up and leaving;those same fathers skipping out on responsibility and teaching their sons on how to be men. Then there was all the new drugs and how casual sex was becoming in society.

He couldn't help but groan thinking about it. Was he becoming old? He sure hoped not.

''What do you expect? Not everyone has the opportunity to be forced into maturity. I guess I was just one of the lucky ones to develop self awareness of myself and individuality.''

Naruto fought back a chuckle. Sam was somewhat right but could be a little self righteous at times. ''I supposed things could be worse. Literature is up next...'' He said opening his locker and taking out his book.

Class had passed by without much incident. A matter of reading or listening to the teacher lecture and writing some notes down or doing an assignment. Soon lunch came around.

''Hey Naruto over here!'' Danny Fenton called to him from a table by the window.

In a rather blaise matter Sam than asked, ''You know Fenton huh?'' She like most of the school knew of Danny more because of his parents than anything Danny himself did or was known for.

''I'm surprised seeing that your into ghosts that you're not friends with him. Apparently his parents are ghost hunters.''

''The kid is okay, but he obsesses over _Paulina_ too much for my taste.'' by the way she spat out Paulina's name it was obvious Sam had no love for this girl.

''Paulina?'' He asked, wondering if the girl was of any worth.

''Yeah the Queen Bee of the school.'' The Queen Bee label had a double meaning. The first meaning the Queen of a hive and the other students as drones who followed her other command and the more vicious latter of head bitch that no one like and was only attentive to her; based on looks, money, and popularity that filled the prerequisites of being popular. Sam pointed out the girl as Naruto checked her out.

She was pretty attractive, light brown skin;obviously of Hispanic descent with long raven hair that looked rather silky so it was obviously conditioned. She had on a light pink tank top filled out with large perky breasts and was wearing baby blue hip-hugger jeans that were a bit low-cut giving her a near hourglass shape.. The quality was quite nice along with the necklace she was wearing made it obvious the girl had some money.

There was another girl, wearing a light yellow cashmere top and darker yellow skirt. She was wearing a yellow head band and she was also pretty filled out with long toned legs and healthy ties. Her skin complexion was dark like mocha.

The third girl was the atypical long blonde hair and blue eyed-girl seen in social circles. Her outfit was similar to Hispanic girl only with a white top instead of pink with her being rather slender.

Then their was the jocks, the blond from before he had to scare off and by his side was a guy of Korean descent wearing a sports jacket with the school colors. Like the other blond boy he was tall, muscular, well built but more slimmed like a swimmer when compared to his blond friend.

''I see." Naruto noted as they approached the table by the window. ''What about his friend with the red cap?'' He asked, gesturing to the dark skinned kid by Danny.

He was wearing a red cap on his head that looked like it was turned backwards. He wore a simple yellow sweater and a pair of army green cargo pants with brown shoes. On his back was an army green backpack. The boy was very slender or maybe skinny was a better word for it. Large frame glasses masked his face giving him the appearance of a stereotypical television nerd.

''Tucker Foley, nephew of the Mayor and Son of the biggest supplier of Electronics in Amity Park. He's the smartest kid in our grade.''

Naruto nodded. ''Hey Danny...'' He greeted as he and Sam sat. Introductions went about as the four got better acquainted.

The pair of four found themselves walking to Fenton Works after school. ''Wait so your saying even with all these incidents the Science community still denounces ghosts?'' Naruto's admonishing tone could be heard as he asked the question in near stupefied disbelief. Talk about ignoring what was right in front of you.

''Yeah...apparently they think my parents and those who believe in ghost are crazy. Though once my parents activate the Ghost Portal then we'll have proof. ''

''How did they denounce the proof before?'' Naruto asked, curious on what method they used to suppress the information. He could understand trying to prevent a panic, but that sort of thing could also be dangerous.

''Most of the sightings were by teenagers...'' Danny didn't even get that far into his explanation before Naruto let out a sigh.

''Of course...''

''Anyone else is usually discounted as a drug addict or having mental problems.'' he added.

''How do your parents manage to do all these projects and stuff? I doubt they're being paid to be hunt for spirits that apparently don't exist.''

''Their old college friend Vlad Masters finances the projects and expenses to support our family. He owns a sizable interests in land in several states and a lot of businesses in Wisconsin so loaning the money isn't that much of a big deal to him.''

''Like what exactly?''

''Well he's part owner in several high tech businesses and owns Axion labs. He also part owner of several air ports, some football teams, and numerous small businesses. '' As Danny finished Sam spoke up.

''In other words he's the only contender against my parents who owns a sizable amount of property and businesses in Amity Park.''

The walk from Casper High to the Fenton household was relatively short. The Fenton's house or better known as Fenton Works was anything but a house. It was a four story building with a massive sign supported by metal and LEDs forming the words 'Fenton WORKS' in flashing lights.

"Well, here we are!" Danny looked from his friends to his front door, gesturing to the building in front of them.

With a sigh of resignation, Danny plodded up the steps to his front door. He cautiously cracked it open and poked his head in, searching for any rampaging equipment intent on showering them in slime. Assured that no mechanical monsters awaited them in the foyer, Danny waved his friends in after him.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Danny called through the house. ''I've brought two new friends who want to see the demonstration.

"Danny, my boy!" Called the faint voice of Jack Fenton, Danny's father. "We're in the basement, son! Come on down!"

The four teenagers passed through the family room and kitchen and headed down the stairs to the lab, Danny leading the way. The massive Ghost Portal that dominated an entire side of the lab was sight catching.

His twp parents greeted the teens and introduced themselves to Naruto and Sam. Jack Fenton was a large chunky man dressed in an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and black boots. He had short black hair with a white streak in it. He liked his wife looked to be in his forties.

Madeline Fenton, was a rather attractive woman with short brown haired and sharp violet eyes. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. Her figuring was quite attractive for a woman who had two kids and in her forties. It was obvious she must have worked out quite often to have that shape. Luckily enough there was more then enough backup suits for all four teens. With the exception of the collar, gloves, belt and boots which were black everything was white.

"This is it," Jack proclaimed with a winning smile. He knelt down and picked up one end of a rather large cable. "This portal is bound to break the dimensional barrier that separates us from the Ghost Zone!"

Maddie picked up another cord of the same thickness lying on the ground. "Our life's work finally comes to fruition."

The two held hands as they connected the two cables, allowing the Ghost Portal to get the large amounts of power it needed to run. Everyone looked into the portal. A wave of green electricity began to spiral around the portal, stopping halfway through and fizzling out of existence.

An uncomfortable silence that hung in the air following what appeared to be the most anticlimactic activation of a machine in the history of machines. Jack slowly lowered his gaze from the inactive portal.

Maddie looked at her husband with sympathy. "Don't worry honey," she said optimistically. "We did have some problems computing the ectoplasmic energy feed; maybe we made a mistake in the calculations?" Jack seemed to perk up at the idea.

"Maybe you're right. Hmm! Maybe you made a miscalculation! Come on, let's go check." Maddie scowled at the accusation, but followed Jack as he bounded up the steps three at a time.

After the adults had left, Tucker walked over to the portal, inspecting it closely despite the warnings. Of course, the portal didn't work anyway. "I know I'm no expert in this sort of thing," he said after examining the device. "But everything looks like it's configured properly."

''This looks like some pretty advance technology. Even if their field of choice is unusual the scientific community were fools to turn your parents away.''

''It would have been something if it worked,'' Sam said with a sigh as she looked over to Danny. ''You okay Danny?''

''All that time they spent and the portal won't even work. I feel kind of sad for them.''

"Maybe you should go in and check it out," Sam suggested. "Maybe there's something inside that's broken that you can fix?"

"What?" Danny asked in surprise. "Why do _I_ have to go inside the Ghost Portal?"

''Well it is your parents invention. Think how happy they would be if you fix it.'' _That and I've always wanted to see the dimension where ghosts come from anyway._

"Come on Danny, what's the worst that could happen?" Sam added.

''Ghost Portal + Unknown Result = Ghosts. That could cause...Death!'' Naruto spoke as Sam glared at him.

'You're not helping!'

'I was supposed to help?'

"Technically, it's a portal into a parallel dimension comprised mostly of ectoplasm...a.k.a the Ghost Zone as Mr. Fenton calls it.'' Tucker explained.

''I keep the suit on if I was you. It'll keep you protected.'' Naruto added.

Danny walked over to the portal and sighed. "Here it goes!" Danny stepped through the archway and into a small room. It was covered with glowing green circuits. He found a small panel with a red and green button. He gulped slightly as he pressed the green button. At first nothing happened and Danny thought he had wasted his time. Then there was a flash and green and white light exploded around him. Energy ripped through his body and his body felt like it was filled with slime. Danny cried out as he tumbled out of the portal as it overloaded and shut down.

''Danny!"' The others crowded around him. ''Hey man you okay?''

''Aah crap..this was a terrible idea...quick get him upstairs and get his parents.''

* * *

Danny woke up with a splitting headache and a damp cloth on his forehead. "What hit me?" He sat up and found his older sister sitting at his desk reading a book. She was an attractive girl about two years older then him. She had long reddish-orange hair, unusual seeing their father had black hair and mother had brown. She was quite slender, dressed in a black shirt and blue pants a shade lighter then their mother's jumpsuit.

"You're finally awake." She quickly got up and went to his open door. "He finally woke up." She walked to his bedside. "You had us worried little brother." Jazz sat down next to him. "You've been out for almost 24 hours.'

''A Day? Gah it feels like I was out for a week.''

''What were you thinking by the way? You could have been killed.''

Danny didn't have time to answer as his mom and dad burst into the room. His mom rushed to his side while his dad took position at the foot of the bed. "So did the portal work?" Both Fenton ladies glared at Jack and he silently gulped and managed a smile. "How you doing son?"

"My head is pounding...not to mention the chill...''

His mom checked his forehead. "No fever. Can you move?"

Danny checked under the sheets to make sure he was clothed before leaping out of bed. He test jumped a few times. "I feel great! Guess I just needed a little sleep."

"That's great Honey. But I want you to try and take it easy for a few days."

"Take it easy! I've been out for an entire day. I need to get out and stretch.''

* * *

Elsewhere in a secluded lab in the outer rim of Amity Park underground.

''**My word.'' **The figure said as the readings from the bugs he implanted in the Fenton's labs and computer flickered to life. ''**To think of all the things that could have happened.''  
**

Months of planning had gone down the drain. For weeks now he had been cultivating the perfect revenge against his long time hated college...acquaintance Jack Fenton.

Ecto Acne, that was what he was inflicted with due to the carelessness of Jack Fenton. It was a one in a million chance that he would have survived the disease that was absolutely fatal to humans. It was a nasty disease that often developed in people who were exposed to near lethal levels of Ectoplasm. Either Jack would become a half ghost like him and it would drive away his wife a fellow ghost hunter, forcing her to hunt him down and dissecting him or the man would kill himself out of grief. The third would be alternatively would be the man wouldn't survive and the best part was that their would virtually be no way of linking him to the incident. But this...this was a disas...no...maybe he could change this to an advantage.

''**Computer!''**

A holographic image of Maddie Fenton appeared in front of him. She was dressed in her usual blue jumpsuit. _"Yes sweetie?"_

**"Display the DNA scan!"** Vlad had 'popped' up to check up on Danny when he heard about the incident. Taking a DNA sample before having to leave on business.

_"Displaying now Honey!_" The hologram floated away as an image of a large DNA strain appeared on a floating computer screen. _"The infusion of ghost DNA is at about fifty percent, but it is constantly shifting its spectral properties."_

"Explain!" He had copied all of the information that The Fentons had gathered and downloaded them into his computers. He hoped an answer could be extracted from the data.

**"Unknown!"**

Vlad rubbed his chin as he tried to think.

**''If he's anything like me it'll take his powers time to develop. I might be able to force them to grow and evolve during times of duress. I'm going to need to test his power but with whom...Computer open the files on Ectoplasm class B...''**

Several files with images of Ghosts came up. Among them the name 'Ember', 'Skulker', and 'Aragon.' Other powerful ghosts that he had studied to inquire the nature of their power and weaknesses. They were the only ghosts who posed a minor threat to him if engaged in combat.

Years of learning how to control his power and the fact that the learning curve of Ghosts was extremely minor to humans gave him an advantage. Ghosts source of power was there ghostly possession which only gave a minor boost in power when a Ghost reached their plateau.

As a Half Ghost **Plasmius **did not have such restrictions. Being half ghost and human the mutation and power boost gave **Plasmius **at least twice the power bonus of most ghosts when each Plateau was reached. **''B-class are far too powerful for him to handle now.'' **Even if B-class posed a minor threat there was a large gap of power between each class. Even as powerful as he was now he doubt he himself could take on an A-class on fair grounds and win without some tricks up his sleeve.

**''C-class Files..'' **The C-class files were far more extensive. Names like the 'Lunch Lady' and such stuck out. They weren't as powerful and very few lacked a theme like the B-class and above ghosts. Now to find some particular weak C-class ghosts to test young Daniel with. That was what Vlad was after.

Most D-class were just mass of Ectoplasm whose physical form were often materialized through sheets or latching unto a spiritually aware hosts like a leach. Once Danny's power awakened they would be comparable to a D-class, but would quickly start to grow and adapt. Vlad doubt they would give him much of a challenge beyond a few days.

It was then a particular file caught his eyes. A ghost wolf of some sorts often sighted around time. Animal spirits usually adapted and grew into some of the most powerful B-class creatures. This one was more brawn then brain and Danny needed a test that would force him to survive. An animal with a kill instinct that wasn't too terribly powerful would do the trick.

He chuckled. "**Yes! This is perfect."**


	4. Attack of the Hunter!

Echo of the Ghost Kitsune

0  
NarutoxHarem

Danny x Valerie  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000000000

Author's Note

000000

This chapter was missing from the resurrection version of the story and left a lot of people confused. Now things are right back on track and have eliminated the plot holes.

00000000

Story Start

0000000000

It was supposed to be another ordinary day at Casper High. BY now the frequency of ghost sightings was slowly increasing. The restless spirits that were mostly spotted playing pranks and scared people had started to become rather vicious lately. One such example was the beast that was attacking one Freshman class.

The class was in panic, screaming and shouting and fighting their way to the Canine gave a vicious snarl as it prepared to strike. It was cut off when one of it's paws were sliced by a blade bearing Naruto. This blade, wasn't any ordinary blade not only for the fact it could harm Ectoplasmic entities, but it also glowed the same eerie green energy. Whatever this creature's deal was it had it in for Danny. The creature gave a howl as an ectoplasmic blast erupted from it's mouth. It blasted Naruto backwards as it once again attempted to attack the raven haired boy.

Hearing the commotion Sam had bolted from her classroom and came upon the mass of students and Mr. Lancer who was trying to keep things under control.

"Mr. Lancer!" Sam called out. "What's going on?"

''Uzumaki and Fenton are in there," Lancer pointed into his classroom with the yard stick. "I've called Danny's parents and they're on their way and I'm trying to help until they show up."

He was about to charge when a screaming Danny was thrown into them, causing them both to fall into a crumble mess into the lockers as Naruto dashed between the door and the creature.

The creature reared it's teeth as it prepared to attack again. It lunged and was once again met with blade as Naruto cut along it's underbelly with his superior speed. Falling down to it's knees in pain the Canine reared it's teeth once more before going intangible and bolting out of there. Naruto sheathe his blade as students and teacher alike had exited their classroom to see what all the mayhem was about.

Naruto winched as he clutched his left shoulder. The creature had scratched him with one of it's claws. _'Am I getting slow?'_ His attention was brought off his injuries when the main school doors were kicked in and none other then the Fentons, armed to the teeth with what looked like Rocket Launchers charged in.

''Where's the Ghost?''

''Long gone.'' Naruto answered Jack Fenton as he pointed the wall the ghost fled from.

The next thing Naruto knew he was exiting the Principal's office. It took a bit of charismatic charm and a lot of what if scenarios to support his case of why he should keep his weaponry for when Ghosts attack. And when that didn't work an old fashion ANBU level jutsu that implanted 'suggestions' in the targets head did the work.

To his surprise Sam was waiting for him outside the Principal's office. ''You waited for me?''

''Yeah well...I wanted to here the story from the source.''

''Source?''

''Well there's ten different versions of the story from you slicing the Ghost in half, to you being it's master and sicking it on the class because you're the new kid, and even one where your apparently a ghost/wolf/human hybrid and the ghost was an angry ex-lover.''

''If you ever see who is spreading that last one please point me in his or her direction so I can mind fuck them into a coma.''

''Okaaay. Pretending not to be disturbed. What really happened?''

''The canine had it in for Danny. Initially I thought it was for revenge from before, but it seemed to make it it's mission to attack him? Is he ok?''

''Besides a slight bruise from you throwing him. He's fine...school's being let out early because the damage to the classroom and because of how traumatic the attack was to your class and all those involved are being checked out by paramedics.''

''I see...I know one thing. If I could fight the bloody thing on even ground without it going intangible and making most of my attacks useless I'd put Fido down for good.''

Sam frowned at this, ''Would that really be necessary? I mean it's already dead! Isn't it?''

''A rabid ghost is like any other rabid or vicious creature. As far as we know it could be sentient and it's personal revenge. The Fentons are ghost hunters or maybe the creature has some other motif. Whatever it is I won't sit by and watch it hurt innocent people. All because these ghosts have been docile now doesn't mean they will be forever Sam.''

Sam was reluctant to agree at first, but after today's attack...

''I'll only go for the kill when absolutely necessary. How's that?'' He already went through the whole song and dance of getting Sam as an ally, despite his rather impatient matter of giving her part of his story so he didn't need to cause any unnecessary strife. It wasn't like the information he shared could harm him in anyway or could be used against him. After all he was the only person who could confirm the information he revealed at this point of time anyway.

''I can live with that.'' _Not like I could really stop you if I wanted to right?_

''We should keep an eye on the Fenton kid. Something tells me that this incident wasn't isolated.''

* * *

**''Who is this boy?'** Plasmius wondered as he watched the footage. To his dismay Daniel's power weren't reacting as of yet, but was troubling was the fact that the Half Ghost had no idea who this new kid was. He was sure he had a profile on every inhabitant in Amity. Doing a search on the boy's background only brought up more questions. Even with his connections he couldn't access the sensitive information that few often had privy too, even with his resources.

**''As long as he is around I'll never be able to test young Daniel without interruption.''** Plasmius tried to think of a solution to his problem. Which high level ghost had an exploitable weakness he could use to his advantage to dispose of this wild card for him?

'Desiree?' No her abilities and whim were far too random, not to mention Plasmius didn't want to chance that this wild card was bright enough to find out to secret of Desiree's abilities. Plasmius was far too wary of the ghost Genie's 'twists' to her wishes to tempt her powers.

'Aah yes! The Ghost Hunter!' Skulker would be the perfect patsy. Strong enough to take care of this unsavory annoyance, but not strong enough to pose a threat to him. The Ghost hunter thrived off the hunt and a good challenge. But would he willingly take the bait and hunt a human? A human who possessed a weapon capable of harming ghosts? That too was a curiosity that stroke the half ghost's interest. Perhaps the promise of new ghost hunting equipment would strike the hunter's fancy? With this new plan in mind Plasmius went to work on his latest scheme.

At the nasty burger the four teens sat at their booth. Danny and Tucker with a Double Nasty Burger and Chili Cheese fries respectively while Naruto and Sam sat on the other side, both with a salad. The former of the salad eaters went with a salad because he didn't want his friend to nag at him for helping along the aide of slaughtering innocent animals. Not that he cared if he upset her too much, she was a big girl and knew that some people loved meat and she couldn't change everyone's mind, he just didn't want to get into a pointless argument with her that's all.

Unfortunately Tucker Foley was a self proclaimed meat Connoisseur, having already polished off a Nasty Whopper and went back to order some Chili Cheese fries to feed his ravenous appetite. Naruto still couldn't believe that people find a place called Nasty appropriate to eat at.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Danny shiver and what looked like a bluish wisp erupted from his mouth. 'What the hell?'

Before Tucker and Sam could continue their witty debate about meat or vegetarian life styles being better, before Danny could try to change the subject or even Naruto could cry out and alert them of the impending danger the Ghost Canine crashed through the window. The glass went flying everywhere, several shards hitting unfortunate nearby bystanders. Pieces being jabbed in eyes, lunged in throats or hitting torsos as various screamed echoed the establishments.

Those who weren't immediately hit by the onslaught ran for the door in a panicked heap, causing a jam at the door as people pushed, scream, and hit each other as they clamored to flee.

''You just don't learn do you?'' Naruto asked as he reached for the weapon only for his hand to be blast by an ectoplasmic beam.

Naruto looked up to see his attacker. A relatively tall and buff looking ghost wearing a black muscle shirt and pants which over top was an arm cannon on his arm, an armor of some short that covered his shoulders, arms, and legs. His hair and beard were made of some sort of ectoplasmic green flame and his skin complexion seemed to be that of a metallic chrome shade.

**''So you are the whelp that's suppose to be my prey huh?''**

''Prey?'' Naruto spat out in amusement. ''I'm no one's prey! And who are you supposed!''

**''I am Skulker! The Ghost Zone's deadliest and greatest hunter! I wonder if you'll give some challenge boy!''**

The temperature seemed to be slowly declining in the room. Naruto quickly glanced behind him and saw that Danny, Sam, and Tucker were still rooted to their seats either out of fear or shock! ''You three! Get the hell out of here now!''

''What!? Are you crazy! We can't leave you here you'll be killed!'' Danny cried out and then cried out in pain when the canine lunged at him.

Naruto had to jump back as the Ghost Hunter activated a button on his wrist firing an arm cannon.

**''You have other matters to worry about Whelp! It's been a long time sense I added a human to my collection!''**

Naruto tightened his fist as he bend his knees. Launching himself at the Ghost hunter with a chakra empowered fist he made an attempt to strike only for him to phase right through the ghost. ''Damnit!'' He swore as he bounced off the wall and laid his eyes on his fallen blade.

''Sam! Tucker! Quick you have too...'' Before he could finish his sentence Skulker unleashed an array of fire.

Sam, the first out of the two to regain her head. ''Quick! Call Danny's parents!'' She cried out to Tucker, whom before he could even form a syllable to reply made a mad dash for Naruto's weapon. _'He can't fight if he can't hit them.'_

Meanwhile Danny was ducking and dodging for his life as the Canine found it fit to toy with him like a cat that cornered a mouse. Every time Danny made an attempt to run the beast would cut him off only to menacingly move a step forward.

Unknown to them Plasmius was watching the development from a miniature spy fly he sent in to gather data.

_'Come on Daniel! Do something boy! I know you have that buffoon Jack's genes inside you, but from your grades you inherited your mother's brilliance. '_

Naruto quickly created several copies. The Narutos spreading every direction. "Give it your best shot!"

''With pleasure!'' The Ghost Hunter said as he pressed a button on is gaunlet changing weaponry. Like a machine ghost a series of blasts began lighting up the restaraunt as Ectoplasmic blasts tore up the flooring and wall of the restaraunt. One by one the Kagebunshin were being wiped out from existence.

''Naruto!'' Sam cried out as she picked up his weapon.

''Sam! Stay back!''

''Humans make an interesting prey because of their intelligence. Unfortunately the weakness of their emotions get in the way!'' The hunter mused as he switched to a missile. It was of the non-lethal variety but neither of his combatants knew that. Launching it the small yet destructive object shot across the restaurant with blinding speed. Naruto was quicker as he appeared in front of the girl and quickly replacing himself with his blade so he could shield her. Unfortunately the missile was remote control and detonated by the Hunter early sending them both crashing into the wall and for the already damaged section of the roof to cave in on them and bury them under the rubble.

Tucker could only watch in horror as his friends were being picked off one by one. He hid behind the counter and had called Danny's parents to inform them of the situation. Seeing Naruto and Sam go down it looked their asses were grasses. Tucker was a bright boy, not particular brave but bright.

He knew what he was about to do was extremely idiotic and out of character, but he figured if he was going to die anyway, what the hell. Picking up a tray and doing a battle cry he had seen in numerous action movies he charged the Canine, hoping he could at least saved Danny. The creature reacted by spinning and knocking aside the African American teen with one of it's paw with unbelievable force, knocking him out. This was the last time he was going to be hero he thought as darkness claimed him.

''Tuck! Nooooooo!'' Danny cried out as power began to surge through him. ''Y-You bastard! WHY!" A shimmering blue light began to envelop around him. Sam and Naruto...he didn't know them relatively well, but they were his friends. They didn't treat him like the freaky child of Ghost Hunters and Tucker, his best friend. What did they deserve to have this happen to them?

From his confines Plasmius watched in delight as the scan on Danny's biorhythms began to escalate and the ectoplasmic energy rate began to go rapid.

**'That's it Daniel! Good! Good! Let it all go!''**

Danny's eyes gleamed with green light as a pale white aura surrounded him. A ring of white energy from around his waist. The ring flashed and split into two. The rings moved up and down his body. His clothes changed into a black bodysuit with white gloves and boots. His hair changed to snow white and his eyes glowed with green light. Green Ectoplasmic energy radiating from his hands.

With a cry of Fury Danny thrusts his hands forward as a powerful ectoplasmic beam, blasting the canine creature whom was caught by surprise; sending it crashing back into the wall with a sickening thud.

''A human transforming into a ghost? Impossible!'' The Ghost hunter said mystified. Though the transformation didn't last long as Danny fell to his knees. The same rings appearing and encompassing his form as he reverted back into a human.

**''Yes! Marvelous! Wait a minute!'**' Plasmius studied the data he was receiving. '**'Young Daniel's power rated is a times and a half greater then my very own first transformation. With this type of rate and the proper training he could be my equal or surpass by the time he's eighteen! All the more reason to bring him to my side of course**.'' Activating the Comm link. **''Skulker you've done your job. You collect the blond boy's body as a trophy.''**

**''And the upgrades your promised?''**

**''They are waiting for you upon your return.''**

There conversation was erupted when the pile that would be the would be Naruto and Sam erupted in a bright flash of chakra. Out of the pile stepped Naruto carrying an unconscious Sam. Except with a bruise on her head and a few minor cuts she was ok. Though Naruto was a different story as a malevolent energy was radiating from him. Anger, that was the emotions that was currently flashing in his eyes.

''You're still alive! You're no ordinary human boy? Do you hate me of harming your little girlfriend?''

Naruto ignored Skulker as he looked at the unconscious Sam. ''Sam...''

They had first met in this very establishment. Getting into an argument about his eating meat. He had met her again when he saved her from that jock. It was a rocky start to their friendship most or less. He had threatened to kill her if she crossed him. Even when he had said it he had no attention of doing something of that regard.

This morning when he had greeting her she smiled at him. Not a scowl or her usual caring indifference, but a small geniune smill. A small just for him that lasted for a moment before some jack ass jock started heckling them about being a couple and the usual scowl returned to the Goth's face. From that moment he decided that he considered her a friend.

This feeling. It was that same feeling when he used Kurama's chakra for the first time.

**''Let's see you come back form this boy!''**

Naruto stood motionlessly as Skulker fire an ectoplasmic beam at his head. His blade moved on it's own and teleported in front of Naruto, forming a barrier and absorbing the blast.

**''What!?''**

Naruto walked over to Danny and placed Sam in front of him. ''Take care of her...'' He whispered as he turned his attention back to Skulker. The smoky embers of chakra radiated from him before exploding into a golden that covered his form. The blade slowly began to pierce it's form as the green glow from the blade slowly merged with him.

With a roar all the remaining windows in the Nasty burger shattered as Naruto levitated in the air and the red became ghostly white.

The blade of the weapon became white as the handle glowed green.

''A second one? This hunt has become all the more fulfilling!'' Skulker said as he reared his gun.

Naruto disappeared from sight as he appeared behind the hunter.

The Hunter cried out as his arm was severed. He cried out in pain as his limb crashed unto the ground, green essence spilled from it. Taking a blade from his belt with the other hand he charged at Naruto in rage. He swiped at the blond again and again who dodged his strikes with ease.

''What's wrong Hunter? I thought you wanted a hunt?'' Naruto's tone had changed into a chilling haze that lightly echoed.

Taking out some pellets from his belt he threw them at Naruto. The capsules exploded as the misty like substance collided with the blond. Skulker charged forward, aiming for the heart and gave a triumph grunt when it connected, only for the blond to explode in ectoplasmic energy.

**''What the hell are you boy!?''** Skulker roared, his patience running thin. Never had he ever fought such an elusive prey. For spirits sake it cut off his arm. Only some of the more powerful or vicious ghosts were capable of such a feet. Ghosts were naturally more resilient then most species, particular reptilian ghosts and as such it was a big deal when a limb was severed. There was no quip to follow the action, but a brutal attack. The blade pierced chest as it was violently ripped out.

Skulker spun as he pressed his arm against his wound as he used his toe to activate the concealed blade in his combat boot. Yanking his foot up and aiming for the blond's stomach it was severed at the ankle with frightening ease. Falling forward to the ground Skulker spun over with the grim determine only he could have and attempted to blast the blond with an ectoplasmic blast. It was a desperation attack, a last resort more or less. As a hunter he preferred using weaponry or his bare hands then his ghostly appeals. It made the thrill o the hunt all the more exciting.

The blond held up his hand as green sphere began to form in his hand. With a roar the blond shoved the sphere into the Ghost's hunter's chest.

Skulker couldn't believe the screams of pain were being echoed from his own mouth. He had been far to use to hearing it from his own prey and the fact that it was coming from his own mouth seemed so unreal. The assault was vicious, it was sadistic, it was...it was worthy of the darkest hunters.

''Greatest hunter!'' The shinobi said, spitting on the mangled ghost. ''You're a joke!'' He did more then spit on the Hunter's face. He spat on the Hunter's pride. ''And now you die...'' Before he could make good on his threat he was blasted by a powerful blast of ectoplasmic energy. It was more powerful then anything Skulker or that Canine launched at him. The fact that the blast had sent him over the counter even in his current state was a testament in itself. Recovering almost immediately he caught glimpse of a ghost with pale blue skin and an unusual hair style. Before Naruto could attack the ghost and had vanished away with Skulker.

He would make the hunter and the intruder pay another time. He had to get help for Sam first.

The next day came and the nasty burger was closed for repairs. None of the injuries were permanent so the three teens got away with scratches though the hospital assist they stay over nigh just to be sure.

''Hey!'' Naruto said as he knocked on the side of Sam's door.

''Come in...'' Sam said as Naruto slowly walked with a bouquet of different flowers. ''Hey...flowers huh?''

''I know you're not the kind of girl that tends to go for them, but I though you would make an exception. '' He pointed to a flower. ''Two Edelweiss. For your daring and noble stunt with my blade. Nine Dark Pink Rose to symbolize my thanks. A Lisianthus...''

''My favorite.'' Sam said with a small smile. ''My grandma calls me her little Lisianthus sometimes because of how outgoing I can be at times. Or at least how I used to be when I was younger.'' Sam then took notice of another flower. ''Which flower is that?'' She asked, as she gazed at the violet flower.

''A Hyacinth...it means I'm sorry. Please forgive me.''

''Forgive you for what?''

''For allowing you to get hurt.'' He answered honestly as Sam's eyes widened. She looked away as a twinge of pink appeared on her cheeks.

''It's my fault for being an idiot.''

''You had my back!'' Naruto reached out and grabbed her hand. Naruto gazed into her violet eyes. ''Sam I...'' Naruto leaned forward.

''N-Naruto...'' Her blush started to intensified as she realized what Naruto was about to do. Unfortunately Tucker took that opportunity to barge in.

''Hey Sam you looking forward...whoa! Sorry to disturb!'' He cried out as he retreated. Two occupants scowled as the same thought filled their head. 'Damnit Tucker!'

Naruto shook his head,''I have to go. I'm going to track that Hunter and make sure he'll never hurt you or anyone ever again.''

''You'll visit again right? I mean you don't have too or anything is just... I'm curious on what happened after I blacked out,'' She hoped Naruto didn't notice the hopefulness in her first statement, but she knew it was wishful thinking. It was just that Naruto was the first real friend she had in a longtime.

''Of course I will...'' He said as he stood and walked to the door. He paused and looked back at Sam. He looked like he was about to say something but paused and decided not too as he left.

In the outskirts of Amity one Billionaire was putting the finishing touches on a finishing procedure in his hidden outpost. Though he would have to head back to Wisconsin to get the full benefits of the data he collected. ''Computer! What is the result of the procedure?''

The holographic image of Maddie Fenton appeared. _''All Scans read green dumpling! Emergency procedure has proven successful!''_

Plasmius activated the table as it slowly rose to a horizontal position. ''Skulker! Can you here me?'' He asked the metallic shell.

**''I'm...alive!? What happened to my body?**'' The Hunter's normally cocky and self assured voice was lifeless and metallic.

''I was barely able to save you. That boy did a number on you. I'm afraid I was only able to save a small part of your essence which is about the size of a worm. I have your consciousness hooked up to this battle armor which is a mixture of weaponry and cybernetic technology I was able to whip up with your mangle body. I'm afraid it might take you awhile to become reacquainted with your power. Even then what I whipped up was in haste and it'll take some time before I scan for any side effects.''

**''That boy...that boy will pay for what he has done to me?''**

''It won't be that easy I'm afraid, but I can offer you the means to achieve your...revenge. You work for me and I'll provide you with the means to hunt down and slay your pray.''

**''Deal!**''The Ghost Hunter agreed as his metallic eyes glowed a venomous green.


	5. The Ghost Chef!

Echo of the Ghost Kitsune

0

Naruto x ?

00000000000

Story Start

00000000000

Resting peacefully on his bed Naruto was contemplating the events of the last few days. Like this weapon, his only tool in fighting ghosts. While he could harm them when they took a physical shape their intangibility would have proven a problem if not for this item.

Though when he thought about it his worries was nothing compared to Danny's current issue. In the throes of puberty and now he was a partially mutated hybrid specter. The only solace he could offer the kid was to train him so he could at least learn to control his power. His thoughts were soon interrupted as a rapping at his window broke him out of his trance. He walked over and found Sam at his window. He opened the window, ''How the hell did you get down here?''

''One of my family's 'Chauffeurs. He's pretty cool once you get to know him.''

''Any reason why you are here at this time of night?'' He asked as he extended his hand, helping her in through the window and into the room. .

''I couldn't sleep. '' she said as she looked around Naruto's room. It was a bit different then what she remembered. There were boards on all the walls with complicated looking formulas along with pictures of various people. Most of them were of women with figures that made Sam started to feel uncomfortable about her still developing figure. She did take solace in the fact that they were clothed and most of them had in the image with other men.

There was also a desk with a brand new computer and furniture. Sam took a seat on the bed as she decided to focus on something else when her eyes landed on Naruto's weapon.

''So I'm sure you didn't just come all the way over here to look around my room. Is there something you want to talk about?'' He asked as Sam took a hold of the blade.

''I...I don't know. It's just I have this really bad feeling something is going to happen soon you know.'' She said as she brought her knees up to her chest.

''Alright...I'm not doing anything really. Let's talk then.'' Naruto said taking a seat next to Sam as they spent most of the night talking and enjoying each other's company.

000000000000000000

''So, Danny, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?'' Jack Fenton, Danny's portly father asked him.

The four teens found themselves in the Fenton's basement hoping they could gain some knowledge from Danny's ghost expert parents so they could better defend themselves.

"Actually, Dad, I want to be an astronaut.'' Danny informed him, hoping not to disappoint his ghost obsessed father.

''I'm really still on the fence about the thing to be honest.'' Sam stated with a shrug of her shoulders. While she was still into ghosts most of them were so bland and lack personality.

'' Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal.'' Tucker said, voicing his obvious non-interest in the paranormal. He was an electric guy after all.

''Ghosts? I'm more into mythology and stuff like that.'' Naruto added with a yawn. The rather bland blue coloring of the lab and sterile smell bothered his senses slightly so he didn't want to stay any longer then he had to.

''Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn.'' Jack told them as he picked up and introduced a Thermos. ''This is the Fenton Thermos. It's supposed to trap ghosts, but since it doesn't work yet, it's just a thermos-a thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it!''

Danny's ghost sense then went off as a frost white-blue wisp escaped his mouth before thinning out into nothingness. ''Oh no, this isn't good.'' The teen whispered in panic.

''I got you covered.'' Naruto said tapping the side of his eye reminding the teen of his Genjutsu ability. The ghost portal opens and two green octopus-like ghosts came out. The creature tentacles lashed out only to be cut by Phantom's echo and caused them to react violently.

Thrusting his arms forward and concentrating Danny let out ecto blasts causing the creatures to lurch back into the portals. A flash of light reacted from the portal as it promptly closed all the while Jack kept on lecturing Tucker and Sam.

''And that? That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world. Unfortunately my wife and I haven't been able to figure out how to control the blasted thing. Someday will be able to figure how to control it and learn all about the world of the afterlife.''

00000000000

Later that morning Naruto and Sam were at a diner enjoying breakfast before having to head to the school. ''So any other bright ideas?'' Sam asked as she was enjoying her French toast.

''Hey to be fair you didn't think it would be a bad idea either.'' He said as he finished cutting up his pancakes and began pouring maple syrup over them. ''Anyway at least that Fenton Thermos would be worthwhile to have. I mean not having to always chase the ghost away when we can just capture them would be helpful. Though I have to say I feel sorry for Danny. Not exactly the most stable environment for a teenager.''

Speaking of which at Fenton Works Danny was sitting at a table eating cereal while his older sister Jasmine was reading a book and his mother Maddie was building yet another Fenton brand invention.

Looking up from her book Jazz expressed a huff of annoyance. She just couldn't believe her parents were just so obsessed with ghosts. She herself had as of yet to see to see any of these specters so she was rather skeptical. She wished her parents would get real jobs instead of relying on the money of their old college buddy to finance their research and inventions. As such she never hid her shame or embarrassment of her parents' interests.

As Danny was eating his cereal his hand turned intangible. He let out a gasp as he hastily hid it under the table still having trouble trying to control his power.

''Okay, two more days, and it's done.'' Maddie proudly exclaimed after weeks of tinkering.

''What'd you say? It's done? The Fenton Finder is done!'' Jack said happily as popped up into the kitchen. ''This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts.''

''It uses what to track what? '' Danny squeaked out as he hid his hand behind his back as the device began speaking in the same monotonously tone a computer without an advanced program A.I. would.

''Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward.'' It instructed as Danny hopped away and swerve out of its way as Jack followed it's directions to Danny. ''Ghost is located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder.''

''What? Huh, that can't be right.'' Jack said scratching his head as he missed Danny turning invisible and back quickly.

''Actually, uh, I need to tell you guys something.'' Danny said with his head dropped. He figured that the game was up and now his secret was blown.

''That's not all you need Danny.'' Jazz said closing her book and standing up. '' You need guidance, and parents who can provide it!'' she declared rather dramatically.

''Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only...'' Maddie tried to assure her daughter only to be interrupted.

''Sixteen, biologically, but psychologically I'm an adult and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghost to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!'' she said all the while walking over to Danny and grabbing him. ''Come, you abused, unwanted wretch; I'll drive you to school. '' She said dragging Danny out of the room all the while glaring at Jack and Maddie.

''Huh, that's weird. Jasmine never offers to drive Danny to school.''

''That can only mean one thing,'' per usual Jack jumped to the wrong conclusion. ''That's not our daughter, that's a ghost. Danny, no, it's a trap!'' he declared as he and Maddie ran after them.

The group of four was traveling up the stairs of the school as they entered the building.

''I think I should tell them.'' Danny suggested, bringing up the events of what happened that morning.

''Why? Parents don't listen. Worse, they don't understand! Why can't they accept me for who I am!'' the goth said going out on a little tangent due to her parent's rather suffocating hold and over-protectiveness.

''Sam, I'm talking about my powers, my problems?'' Danny dead panned as Sam was brought back down to earth.

''Oh, right, me too.'' she said as Naruto snickered.

''I don't know how much longer I can hide my secret. I keep going intangible at times and if someone catches me I go from the kid with the crazy parents to some sort of ghost freak.'' He said as he started sinking through the floor.

''Tangibility.'' Naruto voiced as Danny groaned and face palmed as the blond helped him up.

''Thanks...something needs to be done. If my Dad can invent something that accidentally made me half ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?'' he asked as he leaned against a bending machine only to go through it and pop right back up.

''Your powers make you unique you know. Do you really want to give that up?'' Sam said as she turned and to a machine. She took a wallet out of her satchel and put in some quarters and purchased a powerade. ''It helps make you, you, you know. That's why I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian! ''

''Which means what?'' the meat connseiuer asked as Naruto explained.

''If it was alive once she doesn't eat it. She made it quite apparent when we first met.'' he said with a smirk as Sam rolled her eyes.

''You're never going to let me live it down are you?'' she said twisting off the gap and drinking 1/5th of its contents.

''No...no I'm not.'' He cheekily replied.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders as the group weaved their way through the crowd of students.

''Bah who cares about that stuff? I am a meat man!'' he proudly declared as several students snickered and pointed at Tucker, mocking him for his poor choice of words.

''Might want to rephrase your statement.'' Naruto said as they entered the cafeteria.

''Anyway speaking of which,'' he said sniffing the air. '' Last night, you had sloppy joes. ''

''Impressive.'' Danny said as Tucker based about his ability to smell.

''Meat heightens the senses, and my all meat streak is fourteen years strong. ''

''And it's about to end. The School Board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down.'' Sam smugly told him.

''Wait, what did you do?'' Tucker demanded as they arrived at the lunch line. Getting their trays they were handed a piece of bread with grass on it is put on their trays.

''What is this? Grass on a bun?'' Danny asked as he poked at it.

''What have you done?'' he cried out as it he was told his puppy had been kidnapped.

''Tucker, it's time for a change.''

00000000000

Back at the Fenton Lab the ghost portal opened a young woman wearing a chef's outfit floated out.

**_''The menu's been changed? Why would someone do that?''_** she whispered to herself daintily as she floated through the ceiling.

''Jack, maybe this is a bad idea.'' Maddie said as her worry was even visible through her face goggles. ''I mean what if you're wrong. I mean so it's unusual for Jazz to offer Danny a ride to school should we really jump to the conclusion that she's a ghost. What if we accidentally hurt her?''

''Maddie, the Fenton Extractor doesn't hurt humans. Unless it gets in your hair.'' And of course the Fenton Extractor turns on and sucks in Jacks hair. ''Aaaagh!"' he screamed in pain for moments before he finally turned it off. ''See?'' he said as it looked like he had been shocked by a powerful electric current.

All the while the mysterious woman was flying over the city as she made her way to the school. She was halfway there when a figure suddenly popped up in her way.

**''Emilia Graceton are you not?''** The vampiric looking specter asked the young one.

**''Who are you? And what do you want?**'' she asked as the man smiled a kindly smile.

**''Someone who wants to help you. I can lead you to the one who changed the menu.''**

**''Why would you help me? What do you get out of this?''** The young pale green skinned woman asked, knowing most ghosts were ruled by their ghostly obsessions and often tried to use others to fulfill it.

**''Just a fan of your mother's cooking. I felt she was wronged. That for her boss to put that food poisoning incident on her and ruined her career was all so dreadful to the point the poor old woman could only become a lunch lady.'''**

That bit of information may have been odd to most to mention it offhandedly liked that it struck a card in the young woman the fact that few people knew of what happened to her mother after she dropped out of the public eye and moved to a new city to start over.

**''Show me...show me the one whose responsible.''** the young woman relented and decided to trust this man for the time being. Right now trying to find out who changed the menu her mother put her heart into was the most important thing to her right now. So she followed after the man hoping she could solve what was going on without little incident.

Meanwhile in Casper High Danny was poking at the piece of grass on a bun with his spoon. It was bad enough he was half-dead apparently, but now he had to eat grass and stale bread? He looked to his side and see Tucker was quite distressed while Naruto was slamming his head against the table again and again.

''Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?'' Danny asked as Naruto stopped face desking.

''Yes little miss goth who isn't really Goth,'' the blond said with a scathing scowl. (1)

''And what the hell does that mean?'' Sam asked, bristling with anger as her arms hooked under her chest, unknowingly bringing focus to her black t-shirt with the words, 'Your Look of Horror Is Adorable' in blood red letters to focus.

''I would tell you but seeing as I'm dying from hunger I don't want to waste the energy," he blithely responded as Lancer showed up. '

''Ahh, Miss Manson, the School Board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria.'' Lancer said as Tucker's head shot up and he sniffed the air.

''Meat...Near.'' he said as if he was in a trance, sniffing Lancer and sending him a glare all the while.

''No, no, the rumors about the all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue.'' he suspiciously denied as he once more thanked Sam and took off.

''Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam.'' The African American sulked as he picked at his plate. His murmurs were being mimicked by the various students in the cafeteria who were also unsatisfied with this menu choice. Today was supposed to be Pizza today after all and unlike most cafeteria school Casper high cafeteria food wasn't complete crap. The more observant students could feel the animosity of their fellow class mates and tracked their eyes to where the quartet was.

'' It's not garbage, it's recyclable organic matter.'' Sam informed Tucker in that all knowing matter of hers. Unfortunately from what Naruto noticed so far Sam was a pretty damn pushy a person. She was pretty adamant and dedicated to her vegetarian ways though and believed that all animals deserved the right to live.

Naruto, Tucker, and Danny shared a look as they simply informed her with a simultaneous statement of, ''It's garbage.'' Now while Naruto was open to many different delicacies of food the smell of this vegetation was just plain and stale.

Then that's when it happened; a young woman floated down through the ceiling. Dressed as a chef she looked around, hoping to spot the person responsible when a book caught her eye. 'Ultra-recyclo-Vegetarian-Cookbook.' which made her snarl something nasty.

At that Danny's eyes widened as a blue wisp exited his mouth and dispersed as he shivered a bit. Even after all this time he hadn't gotten over the sensation this ghost sense of his made him felt. Of course Tucker (Pro-Meat) and Sam (Pro-Veggie) were arguing as Naruto went back to face desking.

''Uugh guys! We got a problem!'' he said as he was suddenly swatting by Naruto causing him to face desk or one would say technically face table as well. Before Danny could voice is anger at the sudden and unprovoked attack a tray of ultra-recyclo-vegetarian food flew overhead and crashed against the wall. The vegetation and soppy ranch that came with it slid down as it soon hit the ground, broccoli and other such plants that were tossed in rolled about.

''Fenton!'' Dash's annoyed and oddly pitched voice roared as he stomped over to the table.

Danny face clasped at this as his number one tormentor was obviously going to blame him like everything else in his life. ''Make that two problems.'' he amended as Dash slammed his head on the table.

''You know I was looking toward to some Pizza this lunch and you know what I get? MUD PIES!'' He hollered as he pointed to the teen's plate. ''Three mud pies with mud.''

''Redundant much?'' Naruto remarked in annoyance. ''How do you think we feel?'' agreeing with Dash made him slightly less sick then the gunk in front of him.

''It was your little girlfriend who did this you know!'' Dash shouted and that drew in the attention of everyone else as the Cafeteria mansion.

''No way the new guy is going out with the creepy girl?''

''I heard she was loaded!''

''No way she has no sense in style. Do you like see what she wears!''

''The new guy is kind of weird too!''

''No way he's hot! Have you seen his ass!?"

''You have weird taste girlfriend! Have you seen his hair?''

''Who even talks like that anymore? You need some therapy.''

''Wasn't he the dude that fought that monster thought?''

''Yeah man that was pretty bad ass!''

''I'm not his girlfriend!'' Sam furiously denied as her face began glowing red.

''The best years of my life! My high school life and now it's ruined!'' He grabs Danny by the shirt. ''How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?''

''Actually, it's topsoil.'' Sam corrected the jock who growled.

''Whatever!'' he said as he threw Danny as he picked up some mud pies. ''You guys like this gunk so much you can...'' before Dash could finish he was hit in the face by some of the topsoil courtesy of Danny. ''Uuh...uh...garbage fight!"' he said as he took notice of the rather negative look on the ghost's face.

And of course the Cafeteria erupted into a mass food fight. ''It's not garbage! It's...'' before Sam could go on a tirade she was pulled down as the Quartet made their way through the cafeteria. While the others crawled on the floor Naruto merely dodged and ducked the random food. So much for highschoolers being young adults.

''You're gonna pay for this, Fenton!'' Dash declared as he was promptly hit in the face.

"Wait why me? Sam's Naruto's girl not mine!"

"I'm not his girl!" Sam vehemently denied.

A simple slide kick sent Dash flying back into a table of the recycled food. "Because he knows he can't he hit me. I suggest we leave before someone else tries to murder us."

00000000000000

After following Danny's ghost sense they finally came across the ghost holding a salad in her hands.

''Whoa! Now if more babes were ghost like that I wouldn't mind 'see'ing her pop up all the time.'' Tucker putting emphasis on the word See.

''If that was a pun on her cup size then that was horrible and you should feel bad for that,'' Naruto simply said as they watched her look around with mixture of curiosity and worry. Though the ghost spotted them and floated over to their surprise and worry. She didn't seem malevolent, but more like she was lost in thought.

**''Hello do you four mind answering a question I have? What happened to the food?"** she paused them politely asked. ''**Did someone change the menu?'**

Tucker answered her with a bored 'yeah' and pointed to Sam. ''She did.''

The ghost became Angry. ''Why did you change it!?'' she angrily snapped as the Quarter became alarmed. ''**It's been the same for the last two decades and you go and do something like this?'' **the ghost paused and calmed herself. **''Even if you wanted to change the menu why would you pick something so odd?''**

''And what's wrong with my choice in food?'' only Sam would stare down an ethereal entity.

**''Well for one it tastes like cold cardboard and from what I seen nowadays you girls are way too skinny. Don't you know guys like something with a little oomph**!"' she said gesturing to her curves.

''Amen to that!'' Tucker added as his eyes followed her hand movements.

''Shut up Tucker!"' Sam snapped, knocking even turning her head to acknowledge him. ''There is more to a woman then her body! It's comments like those that support the whole men...'' before Sam could go off on a tirade the ghost interrupted her.

**''Oh please spare me that love us only for our mind nonsense. Look when you find yourself in a committed relationship its give and take on both sides. If you start in a relationship fit and attractive then you should work on staying that way. It's only fair both sides stay active, communicate, and try to work on their problems then expecting their significant others to read their mind. While yes its unfortunate that a lot of men are dumb body chasing skeeses doesn't mean we should dismiss them all as such and what's wrong with a guy appreciating me for my body? It makes a girl feel sexy,''** the ghost said having an answer and retort to every possible statement or question Sam was about to bring up. **''Trust me honey I may not have been dead all that long but when a girl travels like I do you practically heard it all.''**

''Yes Sam you should be very ashamed of yourself,'' Naruto spoke, wearing a smirk all the while. ''Saying women shouldn't be appreciated for their bodies.''

''That is not what I said! And whose side are you on anyway!'' she snapped at him with an accusatory finger.

''The person who's idea of food doesn't taste like ass.'' He answered.

''Regardless I'm not budging from my position. I can't believe you would support the murder of innocent animals!''

In response to Sam's statement the Chef ghost shrugged, **''I'm a Chef and if I cooked only vegetarian I would be out of the business.''**

''So why is the menu not being changed so important to you?'' Danny finally spoke up as he was bringing the focus of the conversation back to dealing with the ghost's arrival. To Danny's confusion his ghostly sense went off.

''You see it all began when my mother...'' Before she could begin three vultures descended from the roof and crashed into her, making off with her as they all vanished into the ground. Before the others could react the notorious Ghost canine appeared through the wall looking meaner than ever before. His claws and limbs were now covered with mechanized equipment as something of a vehicle Gatling gun was strapped to his back. And in that moment Naruto voiced all their thoughts. ''Ah shit!''

00

Chapter End

000

What's this? Adapation expansion? Working on making the characters well rounded? Having them actually develop and not be one note?

Yes that is indeed what you will be seeing here. And yes the Lunch Lady will be making an appearance soon. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this latest update.

1\. In Danny Phantom canon Sam is hardly a real goth. It just seemed like a lazy clique the author decided to put Sam as to make her different. I mean Black clothing, unusual music, and an interest in Ghost (something that dark) is hardly what being a Goth entails.

So yeah going to be updating this fic soon, but for people have been giving me ideas to include. Proofread what you give before sending it. If I see a bunch of spelling and grammar mistakes I'm going to ignore the suggestions because it shows you didn't put a lot of thought into it.


	6. The Lunch Lady!

Echo of the Ghost Kitsune

0

Naruto x ?

Danny x Valerie

00000000

Story Start

0000000000

The canine creature's attack had sent both Naruto and Danny reeling through the wall as it chased after them to continue the attack. Heavy ectoplasmic steps left huge paw prints in the grounds as the creature continued chasing after them. People shrieked and scream, cars crashing into buildings and panic filled the streets. The sound of breaking glass and property damage could be seen and heard.

''Split up!'' Naruto ordered as he took a hard right down one of the streets and passed a bakery. The blond pulled out the strange weapon as he tried to will its power to life. He took another hard right into an alleyway away from the populous. He covered his nose with his right hand, the rank stench making him nauseous. The creature lunged at him and Naruto jumped back, its long sharp claws nearly ripping his shirt into pieces. Naruto did a spin kick and surely enough he phased right through the creature and jumped away to gain some more room. ''Why won't this stupid thing work.'' Naruto shouted as he shook the energy-less blade.

The creature began charging again. That's when Danny phased through the wall. Grabbing the blond he pulled him through the wall as the Ghost wolf phased through another wall and out onto the other side of the building scaring people witless. They all ran and fled in terror as the creature placed its snout against the ground to begin tracking his prey. Unable to pick up a scent the creature let out a howl and began quickly running down the sidewalk and into the road, sending several cars veering off the road and into accidents.

''Between the fact my glow stick doesn't work and you barely having a handle on your powers the situation isn't looking good.'' Naruto remarked as he Danny began making way to Naruto's apartment. They had already called Sam and Tucker and told them to make it there.

''But that's not our only problem; like what were those ghostas that attacked the ghost chef go and why did that wolf attack us?'' Danny brought up. It was hard enough concentrating on keeping his powers under control as is, he didn't need a bunch of random ghost attacks to muck it all up. ''And what about all the people who'll get hurt in the mean time?''

''I just hope the Ghost hunters can handle it. Right now the last thing that's needed is two ill-equipped power users thrown into the fray when a vicious animal is on the attack. This was no accident, this had to have been planned. I don't know about you, but our canine friend didn't seem sentient enough to fix himself up with that armor.'' Naruto said as they arrived at his doorstep just as Sam and Tucker were dropped off by her chauffeur.

''Oh man this is freaky! Its like all of a sudden were beacon for homicidal ghosts. I'm_ Allergic _to homicidal ghosts Danny.'' Tucker began to wail in panic as Danny groaned and rolled his eyes.

''You're allergic to anything that isn't women, meat, and technology Tucker.'' the brunette pointed out, trying to interject a bit of humor into the situation.

''If you're all done shooting the breeze we have a vicious cybernetic canine running around.'' Sam reminded them. ''Lets check the news for any sightings.'' she suggested as Naruto went to his door and unlocked it. They were invited inside as Naruto turned on TV and began flipping through the TV channels.

''_This is Tiffany Sanchez of Channel Five news. Earlier reports today have reported a rather large wild animal causing havoc in the city. Many accidents occurred as the beast began chasing after and terrifying several of our own citizens. Reports of 26 counts of confirmed injuries and several hundred thousand dollars in property damage have occurred. The large beast was reported of having some sort of strange mechanical machinery grafted to its body. Whether or not this is factual has yet to be confirmed. The police are investigating the incident and all citizens are encouraged not to go out alone during the night.''_

During the report Naruto brought his fingers together and created some kagebunshin. Sending them out in every direction he was hoping to find out where the ghost wolf was and soon. ''If anything else happens my Kagebunshin will pick up on it.'' Naruto stated as another report came in.

_''Another report has come in. Reports of a floating woman of advance age attacking people with meat are coming from Casper High.''_

The four of them bolted for the door when Naruto paused. ''Where do you two think you're going?'' Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Where do you think? We're coming to help.'' Sam stared down the blond. She was stubborn, all things considering and while that would be endearing at times it could also be rather stupid when becoming involved in a highly dangerous situation one was not equipped or trained for.

Naruto didn't have time to argue with the stubborn girl. Wasting time arguing was just adding more time for innocent people to be hurt so he merely grabbed Danny by the scruff of his shirt and using the teleporter jutsu before anything could be said and done. Naruto dropped down to his feet, emerging from the swirl of leaves as Danny nearly fell flat on his face, groaning. ''You'll get used to it.'' Naruto stated as he leaped over the side and made his way into the school. Sure enough dishes of meat floated through the air as they made way for the kitchen. ''You're the Lunch lady right? Graceton's mother.''

**''Someone changed the menu. The lunch I slaved and toil to prefect. Lunch is sacred Lunch has RULES!'' **The slightly overweight ghost in pink raged before she calmed down and materialized a piece of cake. ''Want some cake?''

''Sure why not. I'd feel terrible if I refused your kind offer." No need to piss off the ghost and have her try to murder them. The Lunch lady patted his head.

**''Good boy.''** she cooed affectionately.

**''I'm here. What'd I miss?'' **Danny asked as he finally recovered. ''**Are you eating cake?''**

''Why yes, yes I am by the way make a note of this. The Lunch lady can come and go whenever she pleases as long as she brings more of this delicious cake.'' Naruto remarked. Suddenly a PDA phased through the ceiling and dropped on the ground with a clack. 'What the hell?' Naruto thought as the thing flickered to life and a series of images played. It was him firing an attack, then an inter-cut to Danny firing a blast of ecto-energy, then an explosion, an image of Graceton throwing up her hands and screams. ''We...that's bullshit that is not what happened.'' Naruto tried to argue but the doctored tape had already done its damage.

''My little girl...**WHAT DID YOU SCOUNDRELS DO TO MY LITTLE GIRL?**'' The Lunch lady raged as as she took on the form of monstrosity of meat. '**'Prepare to learn why *meat* is the most powerful of the five food groups! Now prepare to perish!''**

**''Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!''** Danny moves his hand down a bit and his hand begins glowing blue. Looking at his hand he realizes he has accidentally caused himself to revert back to his usual self. The blue glow travels from his hand down his body and his clothes, hair, and eyes revert to their usual selves. ''Whoops!''

''Move!'' Naruto shouted as he used a Rasengan to shred through one of the limbs that regenerated almost instantly. Sausage links shot out of the meat monster to which Naruto avoided with ease. Her hand glows green as she summons shish kebobs from a box, their pointed ends heading straight for Naruto. Naruto quickly created kagebunshin for multiple targets and quickly charged again, his punches shredding the meat but the ghostly form of the Lunch lady unharmed. _'I could destroy her meat cloak all day, but that just leaves us at a stale mate.'_

**_'It looks like you'll have to look into adapting the cloak and Yin-Yang chakra into a technique to allow you to harm these entities.'_**

_'Yeah, I'll get right on that when the crazy lady isn't trying to kill me.'_

Quickly forming hand seals Naruto performed the Great Breakthrough sending the Lunch lady flying across the hallway and splattering against one of the walls. Meat soared everywhere as its stench was absorbed in the air. Sausage links and steaks were scattered about everywhere. _'Ghost wolves. Crazy lunch ladies; I suppose I did get my wish for exciting things to happen. The problem is how the hell am I supposed to fight beings I can't even touch?'_

''The cavalry has arrived.'' Tucker said, equipped with a bib, knife, and fork as he and Sam walked through the double doors behind them.

''What are you two even doing here?'' Danny asked, stepping out from behind the lockers. ''You two know its dangerous. I don't even know if I'm any good if my powers are going to keep crapping out like this.''

''You just need practice.'' Naruto replied. _'And we really don't have that kind of time.'_

Bits of meat slowly moved in the background. ''We're in this together. The _four _of us are have you forgotten that you and I have an agreement buddy.'' Sam said as her eyes met with Naruto. The blond chuckled and shook her head, ''Someone's become a bit bold.'' _though what the hell is going on? Why was that other ghost kidnapped and who the hell is trying to frame Danny and I? If anyone from the other worlds Hagoromo showed me had a grudge and found a way here, they certainly wouldn't give two shits about Danny and I haven't even been here long enough to make enemies.'_

**_'It appears there is more going on behind the scenes then you originally thought. You're going to have to be a bit more proactive unless you want to be caught off guard.'_**

The Lunch lady's shriek caught them off guard as a series of knives were hurled at them. ''Get down!'' Danny shouted as rays of ectoplasm firing out of his hands as he disintegrated the knives.

''Dude! My hat!'' Tucker cried out, taking off his trademark red hat, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it as the top of its was singed. Though Tucker's hat would have to wait as the bones within the meat products were removed and hurled at them with deadly accuracy. The three teens were sent reeling back, the force of the blows nearly cracking their bones and would leave nasty bruises in the morning while Naruto stayed up right, impassive and a bit annoyed. ''Oh man! How can things get any worse.''

''Damnit Tucker!'' the other three all cried at once. It didn't take a rocket science to figure out something horrible was going to happen and sure enough that damn ghost wolf decided now was the time he would phase through the wall. The four of them were now trapped between two very angry and vicious ghosts. Suffice to say things were not looking up at all.

Lunch lady gave a ferocious yell before attempting to punch Danny. Danny flies out of the fist's way. The ghost then tries slapping Danny with the other hand, but Danny dodges again. She then tries an uppercut which Danny also dodges. He kicks the ghost hard and knocks her over, resulting in her landing hard on the ground. He then turned and blasted the ghost wolf that had Naruto pinned. ''Thanks...but this is far from over.'' Naruto remarked.

The ghost wolf began firing at them causing them to move in separate directions. Danny began firing blast after blast to which the canine speedily avoided. The Lunch lady took advantage of this opening and punched Danny sending him flying backwards once more. ''We aren't your enemy! We're being set up!'' Naruto shouted as the canine's claw nicked his cheek. Three thin trails of blood seeped from his feet.

**''LIES! PREPARE TO CHOKE ON YOUR LAST MEAL!'' **She said as a bone nearly bludgeoned Naruto's skull. **''STAND STILL!''  
**  
Naruto decided to give up on attacking and going completely on the defensive. Something he should have done much earlier as neither ghost could come close to touching him thanks to his speed. The Lunch-lady let out a snarl and sent and several small piles of meat. The piles suddenly form into little meat monsters. The meat monsters began chasing after Tucker and Sam. ''Damnit!'' Naruto shouted as he sliced right through them only for them to quickly reform. Suddenly a bright blue beam of light erupted as it sucked up the little monsters.

''Right, next time I vote for using the stuff we nicked from your parents lab first.'' Naruto remarked. ''Time to fry some beef.''

**''NO!'' **The Lunch lady said angrily. '**'Soup's not on today's menu!''**

**''I'm changing the menu!''** Danny determinedly remarked. **''Permanently!''** He grabs the top of the Thermos. Danny aims the Thermos towards the Lunch lady Ghost.

The energy forms a net that surrounds the surprised Lunch-lady Ghost and traps her.

**''NOOOO!'**' she wailed, struggling. The energy swirls and sucks the Lunch-lady Ghost into the Thermos and Danny closes the lid back onto the Thermos. The ghost wolf let out a snarl before scampering away.

''Even though we didn't have much of a choice I can't help but feel for her. Graceton's still missing and someone seems to be screwing with us.'' Naruto pointed out. ''I don't know who or what's behind it but I intend to find out.''

In another part of the country Vlad Master sat down in his favorite chair as he watched the video feed recorded. In a cage not too far from there the ghost wolf laid on its back, sleeping peacefully. He watched as and studied what was going on. ''Young Daniel seems to have improved. He might just survive a battle against Skulker.'' he contemplated. Though the mystery blond youth intrigued him as well. He had abilities that neither human nor any ghost possessed and he couldn't help but ponder all the possibilities. His mind filled with many different experiments and possibilities. He would have to inform Skulker to retrieve DNA samples from the body.'' he then pressed a few keys on his keyboard and minimize the screen as another scene with an unconscious Graceton appeared on the screen. He was going to dispose of her, but he realized that would be a waste. Why throw away such valuable leverage he could hold over the Lunchlady?

A group of pictures appeared on the screen as he decided one more test was in mind before sending Skulker in. "Now to pick my next Guinea Pig." His eyes moved along the pictures. He smiled. "Perfect!"

Once more Naruto found Sam waiting at the front door of his house. ''Don't you have a home?'' Naruto asked.

''Can we go inside and talk?'' she asked as the blond nodded, deciding not to argue. Wasn't Sam supposed to be an unfriendly goth? The door was closed for all of five seconds when she said. ''I want you to train me!''

''What?'' Naruto remarked, blinking owlishly as he replayed her words in his head.

''I want you to train me!'' she repeated. ''I don't want to be one of those useless girls that stand by and need to be protected all the timed. I hate to admit it, but Tucker and I had no business trying to help. We were mostly in the way. At least if you trained me I'd be something else but a load to bear. So will you do it?'' she asked as Naruto paused and thought about it.

''Very well, having you trained in something useful is better than nothing.'' Naruto agreed. ''I'm going to call Danny and he's going to join us. Until I find out how to manifest that ethereal thing on command we're going to have to rely on Danny to fight while using his parents weapons and acting as support.'' Naruto just hoped that it wouldn't take too long for him to figure out how to use the weapon.


	7. Dances and Dragons

Echo of the Ghost Kitsune

0000000

Naruto x ?

Danny x Valerie

00000000

Story Start

0000000000

That morning after getting dressed and preparing for school Danny decided to head down to the lab and see if his parents had any more helpful equipment he could scavenge.

Danny walked into the lab with his backpack to grab something only to freeze when he saw Jack with a fishing pole. "Hey Dad what are you doing?"

"Danny keep it down." Jack advised. "You'll scare away the ghosts."

At hearing that Danny just gave him a look that plainly said. '_Are you kidding me?_'

Then Jack went to explain what the fishing pole was. "It's the Fenton Ghost Fisher." He proclaimed proudly. "I'm fishing for ghosts!"

With that he reeled the line in to show that it was glowing bright blue.

"Look at this line, coated with a world class ectoplasm that ghosts can't break." Jack explained actually making Danny interested as he made a mental note to learn how to make that stuff so he would have an easier time with his ghost hunting since the Thermos proved to be a helpful tool during the fight with the Lunch Lady.

Jack's voice broke Danny out of his thoughts. "Quiet now I don't want to spook them." With that he cast the line into the Ghost Zone and sucked on the straw coming out of his helmet before he stopped suddenly. "Whoa. Heh that soda goes through you like Sherman through Georgia." With that he put the Fenton Ghost Fisher in Danny's hand before running upstairs. "Here hold on to this, I'll be right back as soon as I use the Fenton Urinal."

Shuddering at that image that Jack put in his head Danny gasped as his Ghost Sense went off right as the line started to reel so Danny pulled back only for two huge blue scale like claws come out and following it was a huge blue ghost dragon with green horns and it had a yellow amulet on her neck.

"… Why me?" Danny muttered as he ran to get away only for it to grab her.

**"I want to go."** The Dragon roared. "**I HAVE TO GO!**"

Danny's face scrunched up at the smell of this ghost's breath before he replied. "You'll have to stand in line behind my Dad, in the meantime." Danny went ghost and phased out of the Dragon's grip.

That only seemed to anger the Dragon as it tried to claw at him before letting out a blast of green fire which Danny barely dodged before kicking the Dragon so hard in the face the amulet came off and it fell into his backpack without his noticing.

Getting ready for another throw down Danny was surprised when it shrunk down to what looked like a teenage medieval princess with green skin and blonde hair and the surprising thing was that this princess was crying.

**"All I wanted was to go to the Princess Costume Ball and my horrid brother won't let me."** She cried out as she flew into the Ghost Zone.

"Well if that Dragon is her idea of a costume than I'm on the brother's side." Danny muttered as he changed back. "Phew that's a relief."

Jack came bounding down the stairs in time to hear that last part. "I'll tell you what a relief is-." Jack froze before putting two new sodas in Danny's hand. "Darn I almost forgot." He ran back up and a second later the toilet flushed.

It was later on that day when Danny was telling the others what happened that morning. "Sound like you had an interesting morning." Before anything else could be said Tucker just came back from trying to ask girls to the Dance, Danny asks him as Tucker sits back down, "Strike three, Tuck?"

Then Tucker says annoyed, "Try strike three hundred." Sam perks up from the right of Danny says, "I don't see what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance. I don't need to be asked to some Dance to know I'm special."

"Well we all can't be Sam Manson now can we," Naruto replied before turning his attention to Tucker. "Listen Tucker, if you want my advice you have to simmer down on your attempts at impressing them."

"Why?" questioned Tucker. "The ladies love a man who is confident in himself," he added before he turned his head to wink at a couple of cheerleaders that walked by.

When the cheerleaders saw Tucker wink, they turned their heads away and left in a hurry. The others saw the whole thing and tried hard not to laugh. Not to be proven wrong, Tucker tried again when a short hair blonde walked by, but she flipped him off before heading back into the school. That was all Sam needed to start laughing at Tucker's failed attempts.

"Love a man who is confident in himself huh?" repeated Danny in a deadpanned tone. "If there's one thing you're full of Tuckers its confidence."

"No big deal," said Tucker as he looked around for another girl to ask. "Speaking of romantic futures your future Wifee has shown up Danny." he added.

They followed his gaze and saw who Tucker pointed out. Walking towards a tree was a rather attractive Latina wearing a pink crop top that showed off chest while highlighting her taunt midriff. She was also wearing blue Capri jeans that further emphasized her figure along with white wedges. Her long dark hair bounced as she walked with a sway in her wide hips. The spark that flickered in her eyes was enough to captivate most of the teenage boys in the area as they continued to gawk at her like hungry animals eyeing meat.

Danny like the rest of the boys gazed at her with an almost hypnotic glance.

"And here I thought you were the smarter of the two Fenton. Paulina? Seriously?" Sam retorted with a scoff. "Girls like her are a dime a dozen," she added.

Sam's little declaration was mostly on deaf ears Danny and Tucker were going gaga over her Queen Bee Paulina. "You like this girl right? Just ask her to the dance?" Naruto casually suggested. After all, even when he was a kid Naruto didn't have much trouble being casual with girls. Picking up signals, yes, but asking them how was as easy as picking a fight for the blond.

"I can't. I'll just get nervous and make a fool of myself. I'm that way with any cute girl."

Sam being offended says to Danny, "Oh, and you absolutely have no problems talking to me?" Danny stutters as he has no idea what to say to that. He didn't mean to inadvertently insult the girl.

"Only one way to solve that problem and its to tackle it head on." Naruto set as he grabbed Danny by the wrist and flung him forward. The teen nearly fell on his face when he bumped into Paulina. His attempts to ask her to dance when halted when his pants fell down!

"You know I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened." Naruto remarked as he and Sam were walking down the hallway.

"Somewhat?" Sam remarked with an eye raise.

"I cannot be blamed for the quality of pants." Naruto remarked.

"Excuse me." Sam found herself suddenly pushed to the side, tumbling over a trash can.

"What the hell?" the raven haired girl cried out.

"Naruto was it?" Paulina completely ignored the girl as she focused on Naruto with a flirtatious smile. "I'm offering you a rather fantastic opportunity. How would you like the opportunity to go to the Dance with me?" she asked him with a flirtatious wink, leaning over to give him a generous view of her cleavage.

"Sorry, while I'm flattered by your interest I'm not interested." The blond kindly rebuffed as causing every boy in the school to look at him like he was crazy.

"Excuse me?" Paulina asked in shock.

"I said no." Naruto repeated as he helped Sam up. "You were rather rude to my friends not to mention I'm not a fan of bullies or people who associate with bullies."

"B-But I'm popular." Paulina managed to say through her disbelief. This went against nearly everything she knew. She was one of the prettiest and most popular girl in school. There wasn't a boy at Casper High who wouldn't jump at the chance to date her.

"So?" Naruto turned to walk away. "Being popular in High school will only bring you so far. Once you leave the school being popular will mean nothing to the thing we call life. There are so many more important things out there than that. Being popular in highschool doesn't net you good grades which you need for any self-respecting college and even if you manage to buy your way into a cushy job once the boss relies your useless by either costing the company their image or money you'll find yourself on your ass and out a job before you can even comprehend what happened. I'll hope you'll come to see that actions have consequences and the people you treat like dirt have feelings and when the day comes that you need help and that person refuses you'll have no one to blame but yourself. I'm hoping you'll take my words to heart and decide to grow up and become a better person." Everyone else was stupefied at the whole event. "Come on, let's go." He ushered to Sam who looked like she wanted to say something rather nasty to the popular girl but decided against it. She just wanted a shower. Like everyone else she was a bit stunned at not only Naruto's change of demeanor, but his words as were. Those were not the words of a teenager, but of someone much older with wordly wisdom and sufficed to say that peaked Sam's interest big time.

Though what happened the following day definitely surprised the group. The group found themselves at the mall as Danny elaborated on what happened. Leaving out how he overshadowed Dash and made him made a fool of himself and skipping to the part where Paulina agreed to go to the dance with him.

Tucker couldn't believe it and congratulated, Sam was more disbelieving while Naruto was just happy for the boy. "Like I told you, you just have to be confident." While Naruto didn't care for the Paulina girl, he knew it was more to her being immature then being a bad person.

"The only drag about the whole thing is my parents chaperoning."

Tucker winched. "Harsh."

"Honestly, guys, I'm glad I'm not going to the stupid dance. Saves me the embarrassment of wearing this lame dress my parents got for me," Sam says as we were still eating. Tucker speaks up and says, "No one's asked you to the dance, huh?" he asked only to get jabbed in rib by Danny.

"Maybe if I was pretty like Paulina!" she remarked with a sneer.

"Pretty and opinionated watch out that's a dangerous combination now." Naruto teased, hoping to get a reaction out of the girl but she seemed rather annoyed. "I don't have any plans that night why don't you and I just go to the dance?"

Sam looked at him, rather surprised by the sudden interest and found that she was unable to suppress her blush. "If you really want to go I guess I shouldn't disappoint you."

A chuckled left Naruto's lips. "How gracious of you." At the end of his statement Sam let out a cry and clutched her head. "Sam!" he exclaimed. Up above far from their sight a tear in space itself began as the dimensional space began to change until it formed into the shape of a portal.

Ectoplasm started to ooze out of the portal taking the form of a braided blonde haired, green skinned young woman dressed in a light blue gown reminiscent of the Renaissance era. Around her neck was a golden amulet with a green jewel that resembled a reptile's eye.

The woman began to observe her surroundings as her eyes quickly glanced over all the humans who were going about their daily business. Slowly her form glided through the air as her intangible form passed through several structures as she continued on her hunt.

She took notice of an advertisement of the Casper High School dance. Seeing that flier triggered repressed anger deep within her. Her eye narrowed as she slowly turned visible and her body started to change from green to blue. Her hands became claws while her body became covered in scales, her face started to stretch, forming a reptilian snout. Green horns grew out of the top of her head, large wings popped out of her back as well as a tail sprouting from her back. She grew in size as her small human form became that of a large glowing blue dragon.

A cold wisps escaped Danny's mouth. People's screams added to the mounting evidence of a ghost attack. "Danny, find a place to hide and change. I'll keep our guest busy." Naruto remarked as he shot forward to the origin of the terror.

The origin was that of a cyan scaled dragon with burning red eyes and greenish spikes running along the creature's back.

**"That's the dragon I fought from before!" **Danny remarked as he floated above the blond.

"Get out of here now!" Naruto gave a shout to the popular kids who were hiding under the table in the food courts. Chaos was rampant as civilians were running and screaming in every which direction. The massive lilac beast green flames began to light multiple carts and surfaces on fire.

The intensity of the flames had made quick work of the clones as Naruto and Danny were forced on the defensive. The toughness of this beast's hide reminded the blond of boss summon of Snakes Manda, but despite his strength he didn't have this creature's ability of flight nor did Manda breath ember flames that could melt solid concrete with ease.

**"They shall pay!" **maybe on another occasion Naruto would have tried and talk to the creature and try to get an understanding or some kind of reasoning behind its rampage, but it was proving far too destructive and driven to reason with.

The ghost dragon saw figures heading towards her and let loose a massive amount of green fire from her mouth. When the flames reached Danny, he suddenly turned intangible preventing him from being engulfed and burned by the flames.

Using some of the debris Naruto quickly used a substitution Jutsu and leaped at the creature only for her to use her tail to quickly whip at the blond. The powerful blow from the sharp appendage sent him flying through one of the concrete columns.

Danny flew around the ghost dragon while firing ecto blasts at the creature._ 'This isn't working. I'm not doing any damage at all.' _Danny thought. Getting closer he took notice of a golden amulet around its neck.

_'Why would a dragon have a necklace?'_ Danny wondered as he flew in closer while dodging the dragon's claws. Before he could get any closer a stream of fire form the ghost caused him to fly back. The intensity of the attacks increased from the dragon became relentless whenever his blasts came close to hitting the necklace. The behavior of the dragon triggered a memory as Danny once remembered what his father lectured about ghosts.

Ghosts with a strong enough Ectoplasmic signatures clung to their deceased life in the form of memories. These memories along with their signature would manifest in something called Ghostly Obsession. Depending on the nature of the ghost's power along with their behavior their obsession could manifest into nearly any object that signifies the core persona of that ghost. Like how a Chef ghost would have a cooking knife or something along those lines.

Naruto darted across the floor as he drew out echo.

"Naruto! The Necklace!" Danny shouted out.

That was the only indication he needed his blade flicker to life with energy. The dragon may have had a tough hide, but she didn't match his speed. In a flash the necklace had been cut lose as the dragon transformed back into a young woman.

The necklace fell towards the ground and landed behind a bush, completely unnoticed by anyone still on the scene.

"**All I wanted was to go to the ball,"** whimpered the ghost girl. **"Once…just once I wanted to be able to make a choice of what I get do."** She continued.

Before Danny could pull out the Fenton Thermos Naruto cautioned him to wait.

"Look, miss, I don't know much about ghost culture and all, but I do know that both sides would benefit from us not fighting so how about I make you a deal? I'm willing to dance with you for a bit and hang out with you during the dance if you promise to stop attacking the town."

**"Really? Do you swear on the name of thy family that thou will keep thy oath."**

Naruto could feel the others eyes stare through the back of his head. "Yes…I swear miss…"

"**Dorothea Morgoth**." The maiden introduced herself.

"Very well Dorothea I'm Naruto. I guess I'll be seeing you at the dance then." He said as the ghost girl gave a courtesy of sorts and disappeared.

"Uum dude, a crazy dragon ghost girl is going to be quite difficult to monitor. Did I mention she was crazy?" Tucker pointed out.

"Better we keep her happy than having her repeatedly come back and attack the town," Naruto pointed out as they began making their trek out of the mall. The sound of police sirens and fire trucks could be faintly heard in the distance.

"I hope you're right." Danny added as they dashed out of there before they could be caught by the police.

Despite the ghost attack and the mysterious appearance of the black and white costumed warrior, the students of Casper High continued with their studies; sort of. In truth the students were more interested in either asking each other out to the dance or gossiping about the ghost attack.

Then came the night of the dance. Everyone was dressed up and looking their best. The guys in their tusk, Naruto and Danny going with the clean and more traditional black while Tucker, of course, had to stand out with his funky light cerulean colored Tuxedo. It was actually a nice looking tuxedo just that the color wasn't common among tuxedos in this part of the area.

The most surprising part had been when he went to pick up Sam though. Naruto didn't think Sam knew what girly was let alone dress the part but he was proven wrong. She had dressed up in a gothic black and purple dress, adding a few more spikes to her hair looking like pigtails while in a pair of purple heels.

Tucker by some miracle had gotten what amounted as a desperation date out of Valerie Gray who decided the mayor's nephew was a slight step up from the other nobodies with all the decent guys taken.

The party continued like any average highschool gym party. Sam excused herself to go the bath room. Finishing her business she was in the midst of washing up. She had to admit this dragon girl's amulet was rather nice looking. Since they were expecting Dorothea to show up per Naruto's promise he had brought the amulet with him and for some reason he insisted on Sam wearing it saying it looked nice with her outfit.

Despite being flustered Sam went along with it and she had to admit, it was rather nice looking.

"Well, well, didn't think dances were your kind of thing _Samantha_." The speaker was Paulina, in a radiant pink strapless dress that showed off her legs and hugged her figure.

"Shouldn't you be off sacrificing virgins to maintain your appearance…plastic?" she quipped back without missing a beat.

"Is that anyway to speak to an old friend?"

"An old friend no, you yes. Considering you were the one to cut ties you have no room to try and guilt me. I won't fall for any of your games so make your petty little insults and be on your way."

Paulina frowned, "You won't be keeping that attitude for long Samantha, especially when I take your boyfriend from you?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I knew you grew shallower over the years, but didn't know being an A-lister required losing some brain cells as well. I have no interest in Fenton."

"Oh please, not that loser. I'm just using him to pump out information about the blond."

"Who Naruto? You must have forgotten, but he has seen right through your so called charms."

"There isn't a boy in this school I can't get. If he thinks he can just waltz right in here and shift the balance of power he's wrong." Humiliating and out muscling Dash had been one thing, but straight out rejecting and dressing down Paulina had started making Naruto into something of a hero among the students who weren't loyalists of the A-listers. Not to mention if you add in how mysterious the blond was he was an enigma that more and more of the student body was interested in getting to know. "Don't worry Samantha once I'm done showing him who rules this school I might be gracious enough to let him crawl back to you." She said, flicking her hair and strutting her way out of the restroom.

Sam couldn't believe her ears. The audacity. The bitchiness. This was why Sam didn't work well with other girls.

Then, the anger overtook her.

How dare Paulina do this? The grudge she had held against the girl for so long intensified. Shunning her was something Sam could handle; she could have cared less, but wanting to hurt her friend over such petty and immature reasons?

"**Shallow LITTLE WITCH!"**

Naruto couldn't help but wonder what was taking Sam so long. Then that's when it happened an unearthly shriek sounded from the girl's restroom. Everybody stopped, looking in the direction of the unpleasant sound. The wall burst in a great crash, revealing the form of a massive purple dragon.

Its violet, violent eyes scoured the terrified students until they locked on Paulina.

It reached one long arm out for her, Paulina fainted.

With an echoing roar it exploded through the ceiling, people screamed as debris fell from above. Naruto was horrified as he realized what had happened.

He had thought letting Sam hold on to the amulet for a few hours couldn't cause harm. Now she had been consumed by some sort of rage.

"We have to stop her!" Naruto trailed after her through the hole in the ceiling she had made.

Leaping from the rooftops of the building he was able to easily keep up with Sam before rushing into the dragon's side, causing her to fall headlong onto the football field. It held an unconscious Paulina between its claws.

**"Shallow witch!"**

Naruto took notice of Danny out of the corner of his eye. "Get Paulina out of here!" He dodged her breath of fire as Danny moved while the dragon was distracted.

He swooped up to snatch Paulina from Sam's clutches, she was limp in his arms. Sam roared, smacked Danny with her tail, he and Paulina went flying for the bleachers. They landed unceremoniously on the dirty ground behind them; Danny had turned himself non-physical to avoid hitting them.

A gasp and a curse word made him flinch and look in their direction. Dash Baxter in a gray suit and an Asian girl in a dress stood slack-jawed staring at them. Danny boggled back at them.

Sam tore apart the bleachers to get at them.

Dash and the girl he was with screamed loudly.

Sam had attempted to attack again, but uprooted ground got in the middle of her path blocking the fire.

Then he made his move. An entity controlled by rage was a sloppy entity. He maneuvered past her flames and with one solid click the clasp of the amulet around her neck broke with a clink.

The dragon started to shrink, until Sam Manson was left, unmoving, on the grass. He rushed over to her side and brought her into his arms. "Come on Sam. Wake up." The panic he felt abated when she finally stirred.

"Ugh..."

"Hey, hey," he cautioned, she looked at him, "Do you remember anything?"

"I...don't know," she then said, "I was...so angry."

"You'll be fine, you're okay now."

Scared parents, scared kids and school staff, it was a catastrophe.

Every adult available was herding children out of the school, some were at the point they just didn't care anymore, they simply took their kids home.

From up above Naruto and Sam watched as students were being ushered off parents to the ever growing pile of panicked and worried pants picking up their children.

"We didn't even get to finish our dance. Kind of sucks."

"You? Dance?"

"Yes I dance." He said as he spun to the roof side and stood up. He extended a hand, "…now the question is can you?"

Not one to turn down a challenge Sam took his hand. With that the two of them simply enjoyed eachother's company as they proceeded to dance and salvage what was left of the night.


End file.
